Does it hurt?
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: That's all I wanted...just to see your face. Sess X Kag
1. Hurt

**_Does it hurt?_**

_Summary: That's all I wanted...just to see your face. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Rated T for language. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha: "Feh!" _

_SIT!_

_**(BOOM!) **_

* * *

_'What the hell! of all the nerve! Dammit! It's not fair! I hate him!' _Kagome yelled inwardly to herself. _'He just freakin' comes and goes and has no inclination of other people's feeli...' _

**"KA-BOOM!"**

**"OOOF!"**

"Ow! That hurts like hell!" Kagome winced now on the ground holding her bruised ankle. Damn it all! Why did it have to bother her so much? She clenched her teeth as she struggled to get up. After all she was one of the useful members in thier group and couldn't afford to get injured. Gad she so needed a vacation. She felt suppressed by her emotions and fears of thinking that she could indeed be losing her mind and it was all his fault.

_indeed..._

Those were his words...

_**Does it hurt?**_

Of course he hadn't any idea that he'd done anything to her but the irony of it was hilarious. Of course he appeared every once in a while to taunt or maybe to show face to them but sometimes she wished that he wouldn't come at all...Maybe this was his way of killing women in general...

_**To see your face everywhere...**_

A childish wish, her wishful thinking that she just wanted to hold him, to talk to him, too feel the comforting aura that he produced. But he was unreachable...

_**To know that I'll never be there? **_

_-With Sango- _

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried out worridly as she rushed over to Kagome's side. She had been acting odd as of recent and she didn't know why. When she (Sango) asked her a question Kagome would always be like 'yeah...uh-huh...' and stare off into either space or the clearing ahead of her. What was on Kagome's mind? And why didn't she confide in her? They were like sisters after all. In a way, Sango felt hurt that Kagome didn't trust her or something or maybe Kagome felt that she (Sango) would disagree with her and think of her as odd.

"Clumsy wench! watch where you're going!" Inuyasha exasperated, turning around from the front of the inu-tachi group waving his fist in the air with emphasis. "What's the matter with you anyway?" Geez it'd been like for a week she'd been like this. Always blushing, always running into trees, always tripping and now, _no surprise_, had fallen to the ground after tripping over tree roots. "Kikyo was never this clumsy! She was always on target! She always saw danger and planned ahead of time!"

Crap...did he have to go and say that and now?

Then suddenly he felt guilty for saying that to her. How many times had Kagome explained to him that she wasn't Kikyo...his dead lover...of course he acted like he hadn't heard, oh but heard, yes indeed he did. In reality he should be more worried about the now fallen Kagome with the swollen ankle. Great, they'd be set back a couple of days now (once again) and they even knew where Naraku was this time.

**(CLANG!) **

**"OWW! WTF** was that for you damned hentai monk?" Inuyasha yelled glaring at him rubbing his now bruised head. Damn that staff of his! One day he was going to wrap that staff around the monk's own damned neck!

"You're insensitive." Miroku said wisely.

'...'

"Perhaps it's best we made camp." Sango said, who was currently crouched down assessing Kagome's wound.

"Yes my Dear..." Miroku started in a caring voice.

**(BONK!) **

And there was a swirly eyed monk was on the ground. "Don't think I didn't see that hand of yours inching this way!" Sango hissed, replacing her boomerang on her shoulder. Kagome scooted towards a tree and laid her back against it, ignoring Inuyasha's loud insulting voice, a habit he would never break. Once Kagome had actually liked Inuyasha for his rugged and gruff manner but this was pushing it.

Kagome stared out in the sky and remembered the last couple of days and wished, could only dream that it could happen again one day. but of course with Inuyasha by your side 24-7 that was really just wishful thinking. The hell he would or rather could let that happen. But really was that asking too much? All the things that Kagome did and all she wanted was just this small favor...Of course she knew it would never happen and maybe she was being stupid too. He would never be there with them and no matter how hard she ran after him, he'd just be unreachable.

Why couldn't both brother's let bygones be bygones anyway? It's not like they were 'really' going to kill one another. Sesshomaru could've finished him off easy, after all Inuyasha was just a hanyou...she shook her head and berated her thinking. How could she think of Inuyasha so lowly?

_-Flashback- _

_"The Hell no! And i mean it!" Inuyasha said pointing at the said person. "What's gotten into you anyway? Are you really that much of a saint to forgive and forget that easily Kagome? or maybe you just enjoy wanting to have someone try and kill you twice? This is __**MY **__group and the hell we're going to let that half-bastard into it! and that's final!" _

_Kagome bit her lip and knew that in a way that Inuyasha was right but Sesshomaru was..._

_"Was what exactly?" her inner self said. _

_Sango and Miroku watched from the sidelines, well actually Miroku was holding onto Sango so she didn't intervene. Damn but his woman had powerful arms! He would have his arms ripped off at this rate! Currently Kagome was standing between the two brothers making sure that they didn't slice each other's heads off...accidently of course. Sango getting in-between this situation/confrontation would only end up killing her. Not wanting to voice his opinion, Miroku thought that Sesshomaru joining them would be a good thing, more power to destroy Naraku (etc.) and perhaps Sesshomaru, himself had a 'bone to pick' with Naraku himself?_

_"Sesshomaru! I'm gonna rip off your head!" Inuyasha glared at him trying to get at his brother but Kagome was holding him back, standing in front of him. _

_"Indeed?" he said looking bored. What had compelled him to join/engage in this childish quarrel? _

_Not helping! Kagome thought as she watched both brothers growl at each other. GAH! DEMONS! She should purify them both. _

_"I just thought that it would be a good idea for him to join Inuyasha! What's so wrong with that?" Kagome said. _

_"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. _

_"You're enjoying every moment of this aren't you? You cocky bastard! and you're manipulating my woman into thinking you're a good...ACK!" and Inuyasha was miraculously lifted off his feet, being held up by his neck by none other than Sesshomaru. _

_"Care to repeat that?" Sesshomaru said frostily. _

_Inuyasha coughed violently and shook his head. What'd he say that was so bad? What did...oh...as realization dawned upon him. Damn but he was stupid sometimes. _

_"Where's her mark? Her scent?" Sesshomaru said shaking the life out of Inuyasha. _

_"Why do you even care? She's part of my pack! She's MINE! Are you becoming another Kouga or something?" Inuyasha said angrily. _

_**KYAAAA!**_

_And Inuyasha went flying...thrown (very hard) into a tree and the tree broke in half. With that Sesshomaru disappeared like a cloud of smoke. Of course, why would he care to spend time with low life's such as them? They were, after all lowly ningens, not worth his time. _

_'Sesshomaru...' but her voice was just a whisper in the wind. _

_-End Flashback- _

_'_And he left! He didn't come back! He doesn't like me! He...' Kagome thought sadly.

"Oi! Kagome! What's gotten you all tied up in a knot?" Inuyasha said looking down at from where she was sitting.

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

"It's all your fault!" Kagome said pointing at the crater. Inuyasha peered up and blinked at her. Huh? What was his fault?

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

"Whaaa the F...?" Inuyasha yelled from his crater. "Wench have you gone crazy or something? I'm the one whose head is hit everytime you go and sit me! I should be the one complaining!"

Kagome, seething with anger wobbled off towards the woods announcing she was going for a walk, no matter how much it hurt her. "But Kagome it's getting dark and we're in demon terrritory and..." Sango said, stopping when Kagome held a hand up.

"I'll take care of myself." Kagome said and wobbled off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her. What brought upon that?

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

_-With Kagome-_

_**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?**_

Kagome made her way through the trees fuming all the way. So many mixed feelings tormented her and it pissed her off to no end and since she didn't know why she was so pissed off...that pissed her off even more!

"Why that no good selfish son of a..." Kagome muttered loudly and then she winced inwardly. "He doesn't care at all!" Maybe the hotspring's heat and warm water would help the swelling go down. "Why sometimes he acts like he cares and then the next...maybe they all care too much about me...hmm a thought..." she said.

**"ACKK!"** and Kagome fell face forward (after tripping over a tree root) again. Alas but that girl would forever be the 'twinkle-toes' of the inu-tachi group. Huh? How come she didn't fall down? someone had caught her from behind?

"You ought to be more careful in the future..." a voice whispered from behind. Kagome stilled. Of all the nerve! He had the audacity to show his face **NOW** out of all times? She wanted to smack him right in the face, but she didn't really have a death wish yet.

_**But now I see your face everywhere...**_

"You! you have the gall to show you're face now out of all times? why did you leave anyway? and don't give me the whole 'I was watching you from a distance' crap." Kagome said angrily.

"Hn."

"You are are really aggravating sometimes you know? Why won't you join us? You couldn't possibly hate us so much that you can't even bare to look at us..." Kagome started. "Hate is such a strong word...to grasp onto, to wonder and someday hope that things could get better...What I want so much from my group is not acceptance, not friendship, not love...but I want a recongnition that I truly belong there and am not some reject and copy of someone else. I want someone who sees me for me.

Sesshomaru blinked as Kagome gave him a hopeful look, a look of want and sorrow. Why was she so hell bent on wanting him? his companionship? his presence in their group? What was it that made him so special?

"This Sesshomaru thought you're ankle was bothering you?" he said.

'...'

Did he hear any of her long lecture? Well she was going to show him and make him listen to her! She stalked towards him, ankle pain be damned, gave a war-cry sound and jumped on him...preparing to knock some sense into him. How dare he ignore her! and then both landed (Kagome on top) on the ground with a loud sound.

_-With the inu-tachi group-_

"Did you hear something?" Sango said looking up at Miroku from stoking the fire.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said from up above on a tree, no surprise. "Leave her to her girly problems and issues..." Stupid girl. If he didn't know any better she'd been moaning and groaning about god-knew-what ever since...ever since...

_Sesshomaru had left..._

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he jumped down from his tree. Miroku and Sango looked up at the pissed off demon but didn't say anything. No doubt he'd caught a familiar scent, but quite unfriendly.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Onna..." Sesshomaru said in an amused voice. Interesting girl...to have knocked (quite effectivelly in fact) Sesshomaru to the ground. What was her plan?

"Err...ha-ha..." Kagome said, scratching her head in embarressment. It wasn't supposed to be this way! She'd landed in a place where she (technically) didn't want to be in. "Erm so how are you? I just wanted to know why you're not joining our group Sesshomaru." Kagome started lamely.

"Why do you miss this Sesshomaru's presence?" he said in a teasing voice. He ran his hand down her arm and rubbed circles on her back. "Perhaps its my aura that calms you? or my powerful and ruthless demeanor? Do you feel stuck with Inuyasha? You didn't have to go to him you know...I was always around and all you had to do was ask.

"I'm not his woman! dam...oommphh!" Kagome started but her insult was cut short when Sesshomaru kissed her.

"That's good news to know." he said.

_-Back to Inuyasha- (an unsuspecting Inuyasha) _

She'd been gone for a while now. He didn't like a moping Kagome because if his shard-detector was inaffective then she wouldn't be doing her job right. Of course he cared about her but he couldn't help it really...Kikyo was involved! and he couldn't help but think he'd be betraying her with Kagome. Of course Kagome deserved to be loved and all...

He heard a rustle of leaves and went to the source of the sound. Voices. Male and female and both were teasing one another like they were lovers or _really good _friends...What he found was what he really didn't expect. He really didn't expect Kagome, his Kagome to be in the arms of another male, let alone his damn brother!

"Ka-Kagome?" he started.

"Erm...eh-heh...Inuyasha? looks like Sesshomaru's joining our group now huh?" Kagome said to a gaping Inuyasha. He was at a loss for words.

"So this was what you were missing wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "If you _wanted some _then all you had to do was ask me!" Inuyasha yelled again. Sesshomaru growled at him in warning. How dare he yell at Kagome like that? "But now you're going to my big brother instead? You're back-stabbing me with the enemy? You put him before your obligations to the shards? What kind of worthless stupid person does that? You...**ARGGGHHH!" **and Inuyasha was thrown into a tree, courtesy of Sesshomaru. Kagome blinked at the spot that used to be Inuyasha and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"He was getting on this Sesshomaru's nerves." and he stretched.

"Do you think he's alright?" Kagome asked him anxiously looking at Inuyasha.

"Who cares?" Sesshomaru said and walked off and Kagome found her feet following him.

_-Clearing- (with Miroku and Sango) _

"Ah don't you think that Inuyasha has been gone for too long?" he asked Sango.

"Perhaps he found Kikyo?" Sango said bitterly, staring at the fire and sighed. To think that even know, though things were tense between the group, they did manage to have some good times but that was when Sesshomaru was overseeing and with thier group... Suddenly Sango stood up, 'You don't think that...'

"Sango my dear?" Miroku said at her abruptness.

"I think that Kagome was missing Sesshomaru..." Sango said a small smile appearing on her face. Miroku smiled a lecherous smile and then nodded. It could be possible. Kagome's mood had been worrying him recently. There was a rustle in the clearing and both hesitated and readied their weapons. Sesshomaru and Kagome came walking and both saw them in battle ready position and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Leave it to ningens to be afraid of just a _sound_...

"Ah-heh...look who I found in the woods..." Kagome said scratching her head. Sango sighed and sat down again. She didn't consider him an enemy anymore. If her sister Kagome had a 'thing' for him then he couldn't be all that bad right? After all she did have a thing for dangerous men/males herself...

"Inuyasha went looking for you. Do you know where he is?" Miroku asked Kagome. She stilled and couldn't exactly say that Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha 'flying' now could she?

"Oh he's busy, This Sesshomaru doesn't expect him to be back soon." Sesshomaru said. Miroku and Sango nodded, both assuming that he'd found Kikyo but no one noticed Kagome and Sesshomaru share a knowing smile/smirk. Kagome still thought it was odd how Sesshomaru materialized out of no where, like he knew when she needed him and then a sudden thought horrified her. She gulped and felt her heart constrict with worry.

"You're not leaving us again are you?" she asked the pale demon who had enough sense to not sit in a tree and ruin his kimono, and he would never cheat on any woman ever...anyway...

Sesshomaru sitting across the fire from her gave her a thoughtful look. It would kill her wouldn't it? Why would it hurt her? Why should it? a simple mere human girl...that's all she was and that's all she should be! but then why did it bother him so much? He had his own life and things to see to. He didn't have time to be with a woman! in any shape, form or kind! She'd just slow him down. He was supposed to be the cool and composed demon lord of the west but why did a mere slip of a human girl with big beautiful blue eyes make him feel so guilty that he would be committing a crime to leave her...

Miroku and Sango watched with silent interest like they were watching a match. Something was happening between the pair, too bad they couldn't scent if the both had...

**(BONK!) **

"I knew what you were just thinking about hentai!" Sango hissed at him.

"Oh Sango my love I was just..." Miroku said rubbing his bruised head. Then suddenly someone came barging through the trees with an angry expression. Being subjugated all the time was taking a toll on him.

"You've got some nerve to dictate and tell everyone what to do in this group Kagome!" Inuyasha said ignoring his brother who was giving him a blank look. Looked like he was contemplating if he wanted to take Inuyasha out of the world of the living or not...He came closer to Kagome unaware that Sesshomaru was watching his every move. "You're going to take this damn rosary off of me now!"

"Sorry I can't do that. Kaede said I can only do that when the jewel is completed." Kagome said and then muttered a 'Sit.'

**(BOOM!) **

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and didn't see Sesshomaru sigh deeply and look away like he didn't care. A small smile appeared on her face. Yeah things would be a whole lot better now that he was here.

_**I never had to say goodbye...**_

_**Life is now or never...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1. _

_please read and review!_


	2. Horror

_Chapter 2: Horror_

_"I'm really sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and didn't see Sesshomaru sigh deeply and look away like he didn't care. A small smile appeared on her face. Yeah things would be a whole lot better now that he was here. _

_**I never had to say goodbye...**_

_**Life is now or never...**_

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 2. enjoy reading. _

* * *

Even from where he was sitting he could sense that Kagome was in pain from her ankle injury. Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly. Inuyasha claimed to be leader of this pack, the alpha leader but he was failing miserably when it came to his duties, to oversee the members and see that they were being well taken care of and have everything they needed. He (Inuyasha) was skillfully ignoring the fact that Kagome was in pain and it was annoying Sesshomaru and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like he was part of this pack.

_'You will deny it to the end of time won't you?'_ his inner conscious nagged him.

"How is your ankle?" Sesshomaru said. Wait...why did he just ask that? What was wrong with him? he didn't care about the human!

"It's..." Kagome started, a warm small smile on her face.

"Feh! Her ankles just fine! lay off bastard! You're just trying to make me look bad." Inuyasha said raising a fist from the tree above. Both glared at him but he didn't notice. They were sharing a moment here and Inuyasha just had to go and ruin it!

**(SLASH!) **

and Sesshomaru's poison whip came into contact with Inuyasha's haori.

**"AIIIEEEE!! WTF** was that for you bastard!?" Inuyasha yelled.

**(THUMP!) **

and Inuyasha fell to the ground in an undignified way.

"All this drama and fuss just over Kagome's damn ankle?! She's bound to have something in that white box of her's to fix it. "

"There's nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said.

**"WHAAAT?"** Inuyasha said now in a panic that kicked in just now.

'Great Inuyasha...quite the genius you are...' Miroku thought to himself.

"It'll heal with time." Kagome said.

"Yes and until that time, I'll carry her in my arms." Sesshomaru said.

"You will **NOT**!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome always travels with me on my back!"

"Yes but you did mention something about the dead miko traveling with us to search for shards now? Surely you won't hurt her by carrying her reincarnation on your back." Sango said, true amusement on her face. "Surely you won't let Miroku carry Kagome for a few weeks..."

Two twin growls...

"Ah what I must sacrifice in my life! carrying young Kagome only to aid her in her..." Miroku started dramatically.

**(BONK!) **

"Sorry about that..." Sango said.

"Feh!"

"Hn."

'Well at least Sesshomaru won't grope her...' Inuyasha thought slowly. True horror showed on his face then. 'They better not get familiar and friendly with each other!' Both brother's glared at each other and Kagome giggled nervously. She hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't say anything to the others what she and Sesshomaru were doing in the forest. 'Which was nothing!' she told herself. 'I just wanted to get his attention! and ended up ontop of him! not my fault at all!'

"Well perhaps we should be on our way." Miroku said and they all agreed. Too much time had been taken up already and strangely enough, Inuyasha chose to remain silent and not yell about slow and worthless humans. Maybe he was learning to behave himself. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and chose to watch Sango and Kagome pack up camp.

"I'm really sorry I have to burden you with carrying 'this ugly human girl.' Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking up at him. She knew that he would rather do a million other things right now

"I don't think of you as ugly Kagome..." he said softly, still not looking at her. He feared he might fall deep into those depths of blue and would never be able to come back. Kagome gave a blush but didn't say anything. He didn't say she was pretty and he didn't say she was ugly either. Maybe this was a softer side of Sesshomaru?

"Move it Lovebirds!!" Inuyasha yelled from ahead and scowled when he saw his brother scoop Kagome up off the ground in his arms but didn't say anything about it. He wasn't jealous...surely not! He had Kikyo and Kagome was...what was Kagome to him? nothing. She had a job and then she would be gone.

She didn't even belong in this era! She was messing with everyone's lives! She was changing time! She could accidently change history! Her clothes were indecent! She was a pain in the butt! She had no manners like woman in this era were...shy, timid and did as they were told to do!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said from far behind him.

"What...is...it...wench..." Inuyasha said, then looking horrified at what he'd just uttered and remained silent.

"I just wanted to say that I sense jewel shards coming this way..." Kagome said and shifted in Sesshomaru's arms, who glared at Inuyasha in anger at insulting Kagome.

**(CLANG!) **

and Inuyasha was knocked out, courtesy of Miroku's staff.

"He's so insensitive."

'...'

As everyone had to wait until Inuyasha woke up again (Sango voiced that it might be better if they just left him as he was) Kagome sensed something else. Currently she was comfortably sitting in Sesshomaru's lap (quite warm in fact) but then Sesshomaru felt her tense. "Kikyo's coming here."

"And that worries you?" he said regally.

"Well yeah." Kagome started. "Mostly she comes round to:"

1.) Drill into Inuyasha's head to remember his vows to go to hell with him.

2.) Drill that I'm a worthless reincarnated copy of the better one to Inuyasha.

3.) Do her best to kill me to steal MY soul.

4.) Just go and sleep with Inuyasha and hope that it hurts me in the long run.

"Does it hurt you now if you see them together?" he asked her. 'Wait...why am I asking her that? I don't care.'

_'Dunno.' _his conscious said.

"Well not as much but I still don't want to see him waste his life away for nothing." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Ah, so you care but don't love him." Sesshomaru said.

_'Lucky dog you are ne? This'll be a piece of cake.' _his conscious said.

"They make such a lovely couple ne? Quite a striking couple." Miroku said to Sango, who smiled inwardly.

"Hey you hentai!" Inuyasha said jumping out of his hole and stalking over to the monk, cracking his knuckles in order to pummel him into a bloody heap. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped half-way to see someone over Miroku's shoulder. He swallowed. He'd originally been told that she was dead and perhaps that was why he was so over-protective of Kagome and seeing her (His Kikyo) in his enemy's arms...well that just set him off.

_**Does it hurt?**_

_"Kikyo..." _

_**To know that I'll never be there? **_

_"I thought that you were..." he started. So she wasn't dead...(well you know) and the rumor was a lie. _

"Um...Sesshomaru about that look Inuyasha's giving Kikyo..." Kagome started.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. So...his brother really did have it in him to fall in love...

_**You are all I can remember**_

_**after all that we've been through**_

_**You'll be forever in my heart...**_

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! _


	3. Hesitation

_Chapter 3: Hesitation_

_Last time: __You are all I can remember_

_after all that we've been through_

_You'll be forever in my heart..._

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading. _

* * *

_-Kagome- _

Would Inuyasha stop looking at them like that?! It was annoying Kagome to no extent and she wondered whether Sesshomaru had noticed it yet. It wasn't fair that Inuyasha still thought of Kagome as his. He was acting like Kouga and no doubt, hadn't noticed it yet. Baka. If she had been anyone else she would've thrown a fit and ran home (already) from Inuyasha because even she knew that he wouldn't follow when she was this pissed. Who was he? her keeper? her dad? Oh yes...of course it was okay if he went frolicking around with Kikyo to god knew where but it wasn't okay with him if Kagome had a thing for another guy.

_'Inuyasha...' _Kagome thought angrily, seething at the thought of wanting to melt him into a pile of mush with her eyes. Truly, what she wanted was to kiss Sesshomaru on the spot (whether he wanted to or not) or even (whether he killed her) it'd be so worth Inuyasha's priceless face. So why was she hesitating on his behalf? Perhaps it was because she had some shame! Inuyasha would most likely sleep with Kikyo and 'do it' in front of everyone without a moments hesitation or perhaps Kagome didn't give him enough credit.

_-Sesshomaru- _

'Hn.' Kagome was in an angry mood since he'd hoisted her in his arms and he had a feeling it wasn't him she was angry at. His brother was throwing angry and pissed off glances at them every once in a while and Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be amused or really annoyed. Well at least he knew one thing, that Inuyasha wouldn't dare approach Kagome with whatever B.S he'd come up with when Sesshomaru was here in their group. Inuyasha's hesitation to wreak havoc and cause chaos over the group had lessened whether from fear from his brother or just thinking Sesshomaru wasn't worth the trouble. He frowned inwardly thinking, 'Inuyasha isn't being a very wise half-demon though...fighting him is another matter but when I've got his woman in my arms...even he hasn't turned full demon on me.' Perhaps he didn't care for Kagome as much as Sesshomaru had first thought.

_'But she isn't __**HIS**__.' _his conscious argued with him. That much was true. Well he still remembered what he'd said about humans when he'd first seen Kagome. Something about human 'creatures.' He raised an eyebrow when he heard Kagome mumble something about _**'him doing it with her in front of everyone...' **_Perhaps it would be better if he didn't ask.

_'This is highly amusing.' _Miroku thought while watching both brother's from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha's possessive streak finally decided to kick in when he saw 'His Kagome' in another demon's arms. It wasn't odd to see Kikyo in thier group as she walked along Inuyasha up front, a frown of disapproval on her face. Whether it was from 'her Inuyasha' not paying attention to her or just Kagome in general, Miroku didn't know. _'Why are demons so over-possessive? Can't they give the girls a break?' _Miroku thought absently.

Sango was walking alongside Miroku, surprisingly. It seemed that even though Kagome was near her, she was still keeping a wide berth from Sesshomaru. She seemed to be eyeing them once in a while and her hand was itching to grab her boomerang and smash it into Sesshomaru's head. Even Miroku, who wasn't a demon, could feel the waves of hesitation rolling off of Sango's aura. Was Sesshomaru for real? or was it Rin's influence that was making him care for Kagome's well being? or maybe it was to piss Inuyasha off even more? or maybe it was his demon instincts to care for the well being of the entire group as their alpha and that meant that it would piss Inuyasha off...hmmmm...so maybe he was 'killing two birds with one stone?, so to speak. It couldn't possibly be that Sesshomaru had taken a liking to Kagome. This would ruin his scary demon, ' I'm going to rip your head off and make it look effortless' image.

_-Inuyasha- _

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he watched his Kagome talking to Sesshomaru like he was a friend, more like a mate or something. GRR...His damn brother was a damn thorn and why hadn't he killed him (Inuyasha) yet? Usually he would've told Inuyasha the/his usual death threats. He'd never admit it, but with Kagome, the air seemed a bit lighter, his heart less heavy and the group seemed to work better and he'd be damned if Sesshomaru had noticed that too.

"Oi! Kagome. We're stopping here for the night." Inuyasha said pointing to a clearing nearby. Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha a funny look as if he'd just uttered some strange incantation and she (sadly) missed Sesshomaru's wide and sexy smirk. 'Why can't he just admit that he was about to blow a gasket seeing the both of us together, all lovey and dovey? I hate all his gruffness and cocky attitude even when he's being nice he seems like a jerk!' Kagome thought. Oh well, she was so enjoying this. It was a great time for her to injure her ankle...

"You can put her down now bastard." Inuyasha said seething.

"And why would this Sesshomaru want to do that?" he said smirking at Inuyasha's growl.

"First off : She's mine bastard."

"Second: She can manage on her own besides I'm her protecter."

"Third: Lay off! No one wants you here anyway!"

"And you're doing a fine job of it too..." Sesshomaru said (pointing to her ankle) in a bored voice putting her on the ground and sitting down next to her.

"Ano..." Kagome began not sure how to go about this.

_'Yes, very interesting indeed...' _Miroku thought as he sat down across from them.

"I think I'll go and search for some firewood." Sango said hurridly, trying/wanting to get away from this situation soon. She could feel the tense vibes from both brothers. Being a slayer, she was taught to 'read' demons from thier actions to their personality (etc). "Don't follow hentai." she said walking away.

"My woman has no trust in me." Miroku said sighing loudly. "No trust." and he closed his eyes. They had some children in this group, wait, correction: pups...that were fighting over Kagome like she was some special toy that they both wanted...

Such pups would never learn to share would they? but then again, demons didn't believe in sharing now did they? females weren't 'share-able.'

"You think you can saunter into our group just like that and think you're the boss of everything?!" Inuyasha said jumping down from his tree suddenly.

"Don't yell Inuyasha. Use 'inside voices' " Kagome said rubbing her head (temples) Thinking Kagome had a headache because of Inuyasha's loud mouth Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar (and Inuyasha yelled again) and threw him into a tree far away. Kikyo remained silent thoughout all of this and it was getting creepy that she had uttered a word to/in the group since the morning and that was a couple of hours ago.

Inuyasha came back and was about to land a punch right at Sesshomaru when Kagome uttered a 'Sit!'

**(BOOM!) **

'Such pups...' Miroku thought shaking his head.

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 3! _

_Please read and review. _


	4. Hate

_Chapter 4: Hate_

_Last time: Inuyasha came back and was about to land a punch right at Sesshomaru when Kagome uttered a 'Sit!' _

_**(BOOM!) **_

_'Such pups...' Miroku thought shaking his head. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading. _

* * *

_-Clearing- _

Inuyasha got out of his crater and brushed himself off with a huff and then pointed at his brother saying "You know when I go to punch someone you're _supposed_ to hold still until I can see a nice bruise on your pathetic face!" Sesshomaru didn't even bat an eyelash at him and just said a 'hn.' Which pissed Inuyasha off even more. Of course with someone who was accustomed to being yelled at (like if Kouga or Kagome were angry with him) Sesshomaru's lack of saying anything to Inuyasha pissed him off even more. Inuyasha glared at his half-brother with disgust. Why couldn't he have that kind of power?! People respected and feared his pathetic older brother just because he was full demon didn't they? And his brother didn't even care! He didn't even care about that! He just knew he was _all that_...without even trying. So did that make him jealous? Surely not!

"Something the matter hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked him. No response from Inuyasha who was staring at his brother with a strange expression.

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru said more firmly. How dare the whelp ignore him and stare at this Sesshomaru!? Kagome coughed loudly and Inuyasha broke out of his trance.

"It's **INU-YASHA**!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Don't yell at Sesshomaru! He didn't do anything to you!" Kagome said defending him.

"Why are you defending the enemy?! Where exactly do you're loyalties lie?!" Kikyo demanded.

"You did not just question my..." Kagome started. Damn but not even Inuyasha made her this angry!

_-Catfight- _

"Shut-Up! What do you know! You're dead...dummy!" Kagome said in an angry tone.

"Why you little unholy piece of..." Kikyo started.

"You of all people, no matter how stupid or how dead you are, should know that Sesshomaru is far better looking and more powerful than Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"My Inuyasha is far better!" Kikyo said. "You just use him and break his heart and use his affections!"

They both glared at each other and pulled her sleeves back.

By now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had stopped quarrelling and were watching the catfight with mild interest, like it was a tennis match. Of course they'd stop them before things got dangerous. After all Kagome was already injured.

"You wanna piece of me?!" Kagome growled.

"Bring it on!" Kikyo said.

Like now...

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo and picked her up by the collar growling at her audacity to raise her voice to Kagome.

"Don't ever address Kagome again, Dead miko. A shame you already are dead." Sesshomaru said in his frosty cold voice which made Kagome shiver even though it wasn't directed at her. She sure hoped that it never did either...

"Put Kikyo down you bastard! You think you can walk in here and take control of both my Miko's?!" Inuyasha yelled transforming his sword and pointing it at him.

"SIT!" Kagome said from where she was sitting. It was routine.

**(BOOM!) **

Baka hanyou. He didn't care about her swollen ankle at all did he? He just got himself into trouble over nothing all the time. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sesshomaru was here. "Sesshomaru please put Kikyo down." Kagome said in a weary voice and Sesshoamru dropped her next to the fallen Inuyasha.

Miroku chuckled at Inuyasha's audacity and shook his head. Come to think of him why had he (Sesshomaru) come here all of a sudden? Surely he had better things to do like kill people who trespassed on his lands and stuff like that? By the way...where was his Sango? She had missed all the fun of the catfight. Oh but then she would've wanted to intervene wouldn't she?

_-With Sango- _

_**(BOOM!) **_

She sighed heavily as she walked towards the clearing. Great. He had been sat again. It was routine for Kagome to sit Inuyasha but maybe she wouldn't go home this time because she had Sesshomaru to make her feel better? She walked into the clearing and saw a fallen Inuyasha and Kikyo on her bottom, Miroku looking very smug and amused as hell, and Sesshomaru sitting next to Kagome as he examined her ankle, Kagome giggling when he touched a 'tickling spot' on her foot.

"Uhm...did I miss something?" Sango said.

_Lady Nefertiti: Next chapter should be up soon!_

_Please read and review!_


	5. Happiness

_Chapter 5: Happiness..._

_She sighed heavily as she walked towards the clearing. Great. He had been sat again. It was routine for Kagome to sit Inuyasha but maybe she wouldn't go home this time because she had Sesshomaru to make her feel better? She walked into the clearing and saw a fallen Inuyasha and Kikyo on her bottom, Miroku looking very smug and amused as hell, and Sesshomaru sitting next to Kagome as he examined her ankle, Kagome giggling when he touched a 'tickling spot' on her foot. _

_"Uhm...did I miss something?" Sango said. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading. _

* * *

_-Clearing- _

"Of course not Sango my dear. Nothing is wrong at all." Miroku said in a cool tone as he watched Kagome and Sesshomaru's behavior, as Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, both oblivious to the rest of the world. Ha, let Inuyasha love Kikyo all he wanted. Of course at one time he wouldn't be okay with it, having his friend Kagome-sama associate with the dangerous demon lord because surely he had something up his sleeve...as if! And what made him change his mind? It was:

_You will never know where you will finally find happiness and with whom..._

"Then why..." Sango started looking at the pair oddly. This was way too weird. She didn't know which one was stranger: Sesshomaru having a soft side and being caring or Kagome acting all nice towards him, like he was the best thing that ever happened to her. He DID try and kill her twice and now they were all cozy...hmm...things sure were wierd.

"She 'sat' my mate!" Kikyo said harshly jumping up yelling to Sango and then pointed at Kagome oblivious to Sesshomaru's frigid, cold stare at her. He didn't like her tone. The dead miko obviously had no manners so he supposed that when a person died they lost and forgot thier manners.

"Who's you're mate?" Sango asked looking confused. Last time she checked no one in this group had a mate..."You don't mean Inuyasha right?" He was single last time she checked...

'Hn.' Why did it matter anyway? It was Kagome that was wincing and injured and his half-breed brother wasn't doing anything about it. Now he had his face in the dirt. Some alpha male leader he was, being subjected to the ground by a female half his size, no not even half.

"You've got some nerve trying to subject my mate Inuyasha... reincarnation." Kikyo said angrily.

"You want to start something again?" Kagome said as Miroku gave an inward chuckle. Of course Kagome wasn't going to take bull from anyone, lest Kikyo who had no right to be jealous of her. She hadn't done anything wrong and it was Inuyasha whose brain couldn't decide which one he liked better. She remembered Inuyasha's words from long ago:

_-Flashback- _

_'Can't I have both of them?' _

_-End Flashback- _

Yes. She had been fortunate enough to hear him/his ramble about the both of them. He would never change and it hurt that he couldn't see that he would never find happiness if he was set on following Kikyo, whether it was to mate her or go to her to hell...she was sure it wasn't a pleasent place to be...

"#&#&((#!!" and Inuyasha had spoken. He jumped out of his crater and ruffled out his clothes glaring at his brother who gave him a blank look. Damn him for sauntering into thier camp acting all high and mighty like that!

"You! Get your bloody hands offa my Kagome!" Inuyasha said glaring at where Sesshomaru was holding her ankle.

"Hn. And what if this Sesshomaru says no?" he said goading his brother on. Inuyasha blanched for a second. He hadn't thought of a comeback yet. Hmmm...this one might do though, he always used it on Kouga.

"Then I'm going to freakin' rip your hands offa her!" and Inuyasha pulled his sword out and charged at his brother. The hell he was going to dominate _this_ group! Hell, forget his hands, he was going to rip him limb from limb. That just made it a whole lot better. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch and gave him a bored look. His brother was always so fired up when angry and that he never thought things through.

"Inuyasha why don't you just freakin' **SIT **down for a second and listen for once before charging at people recklessly!" Kagome said calmly.

**(SCREECH!) **

**and Inuyasha slipped and fell on his bottom while he ran...**

**(CRASH!) **

**and Inuyasha hit the ground...**

**(BOOM!) **

**and Inuyasha became a crater...**

"You wench! You just love making his life miserable don't you?" Kikyo said running to Inuyasha's side.

"No that's your job." Kagome said softly and swatted Sesshomaru's hand away when his hands decided to travel and became a little _too friendly_. "All in a days work." Kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru's chest rumble with laughter. "I'm glad at least someone's amused." she mumbled.

"Oh so that's what happened." Sango said nodding her head. Tsk...Things sure got interesting when Sesshomaru was here and maybe a lot more violent? Inuyasha was never this angry when Kouga was around but then again, Kouga never sat down with Kagome and held her ankle with care now did he?

Of course. Nothing was wrong at all.

"Perhaps tommorrow we will press on to our journey Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku said and then hurridly added, "And then perhaps Kagome's ankle might become a little bit better." He looked at Sesshomaru for approval and he nodded. Kagome's care came first. It was the alpha male's job to see after all thier member's health (etc.) and Inuyasha was a poor example, his face was still in the dirt after all. Sango sighed and sat down opposite Miroku and to the left of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Honestly the way they were behaving, all mushy and close up together anyone passing by would think they were mates or lovers. She watched Kagome whisper something to Sesshomaru and then blush at his look. That made Sango smile a little. They were happy...

"How does your ankle feel now Kagome?" Sesshomaru said softly as he rubbed it.

"It's doing much better." Kagome said giving him a soft smile. Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and then huffed glaring at the pair. Well let them be all mushy for now! There was still tommorrow!

"I'll be carrying Kagome tommorrow on my back." he said. If it had been someone else they would've yelled WTF? and started a fight with Inuyasha but this was Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru thinks not. He believes that Kagome likes very much to be in someone's arms rather then on someone's back..."

"Yeah. and what about your Kikyo? Sango said smirking at Inuyasha then looking at Kikyo who was glaring at him. How dare he? So he did love that bloody Kagome after all! He was jealous of Sesshomaru... so jealous that he'd almost attacked him for Kagome.

'Aw hell!! I forgot about her!' Inuyasha thought. Miroku watched mixed emotions pass on Inuyasha's face and couldn't help but snicker a little. He was having a dilemma. On one hand he had a duty to Kikyo and on the other hand he hated any male touching Kagome who he was sworn to protect and then on top of that he loved both of them.

'Awww HELL!! What am I going to do?!' Inuyasha thought. 'Looks like Sesshomaru won round 1.' he thought grimacing and the cold-hearted bastard knew it too!! but of course Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to him he was giving his undivided attention to Kagome.

"Hanyou if you have something to say then speak." Sesshomaru said in an icy voice.

"You wouldn't understand..." Inuyasha said as something burned in his heart. 'Kagome, I realize now that all I wanted was to see your face smiling as you're doing with my brother with all your heart and soul.'

_You will never know where you will finally find happiness and with whom..._

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _

_The next chapter should be up soon because I'm wrapping up this story so it should be over soon. _


	6. Hanyou

_Chapter 6: Hanyou _

_Last time: "You wouldn't understand..." Inuyasha said as something burned in his heart. 'Kagome, I realize now that all I wanted was to see your face smiling as you're doing with my brother with all your heart and soul.'_

_You will never know where you will finally find happiness and with whom..._

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading. _

_-The next day- _

"Feh!! " Inuyasha growled. Yeah... he was pissed off and so was Kikyo. Great like they needed more tension in the group. Miroku and Sango decided to be wise and busied themselves with cleaning up camp because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were glaring at each other and yes cracking their knuckles too. Sango sighed and looked at the pair. This wasn't new and she was actually surprised they were being civil, well so much as civil went anyway. Usually they were at each other's throats. Maybe they were behaving because it was Kagome's eyes that were shooting daggers at them occassionally?

Demons: 

1.) Showoffs...

2.) Territorial...

3.) Dangerous...

4.) thick headed...

5.) Stubborn...

_**Puppies...**_

"I think those two need to be separated." Miroku said getting up and brushing his robes and his hand 'accidentally' brushed against Sango's bottom. Sango sighed and Kagome shook her head.

**(BONK!) **

Like this wasn't familiar...

"So what's the plan?" Kagome said offhandedly as if nothing had happened.

"Plan?" Sango said.

"There's no plan?!" Kagome said.

"Well..." Sango said to be cut off (very rudely) by Inuyasha.

"The plan is that I dump Kagome down the well, seal the damn well, kill Sesshomaru then unseal the well and let Kagome back into our world!" Inuyasha said.

(Cue the Crickets)

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said. Why must his brother always be such a disappointment?

Kagome's aura blazed with fire (literally) as she stomped... well wobbled her way over to Inuyasha, intending to smack him across the head rather than sit him because the poor ground didn't deserve Inuyasha craters. She had enough of everyone's antics! Why couldn't things go normal for once? Why couldn't people just get along for once? Why was Inuyasha always so hot-tempered? He was going to get himself killed one day! And Kagome would be too sick and tired to help him! But huh? her legs were moving but she wasn't getting anywhere...what...oh...Sesshomaru had a hold of the back of her shirt and shook his head. Attacking and killing Inuyasha was his job and besides Kagome was injured as it was...it was enough to make Inuyasha turn full demon and attack Kagome, blindly and accidentally of course. A mess Sesshomaru didn't have time to take care of.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's hold on Kagome like she was his property and whatnot and clenched his teeth staring at the ground with hate. Why were they so easy and comfortable with each other like that? Kagome was too nice for her own damn good! Sesshomaru tried killing her twice! You don't just go off and fall in love with the male that killed you now did you?! unless you wanted him to kill you while you were sleeping! Maybe she hit her head one day while jumping down the well...that was the only plausible idea/reason that came to mind. Speaking of jumping down wells...

Kikyo looked miffed as she saw her Inuyasha worrying and thinking about Kagome all the time! Clearly his loyalty still laid with that wench! Hmm...possibly the reason cause she was alive! But that didn't mean that Kagome could have both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! and on top of that Kagome just basically spelled out that she liked Sesshomaru! Was her Inuyasha so thick in the head or so loyal to Kagome because he had to protect her? And that Kouga demon ' a full demon' offered the same thing and he was better for Kagome than Inuyasha was...no even Sesshomaru was better. Great now she sounded like a matchmaker...

Inuyasha wanted to hit something because even he knew that he had no real hold on Kagome. Oh he heard her all right when she preached of how her world was and how woman had the freedom of speech, talked back to men, worked, got educated and made thier own way in future life. Even Inuyasha knew his boundaries with Kagome and knew when not to cross her. Ordering her like she was a piece of property, treating her like she was made of glass, worrying over her like she was going to get hurt if she even moved...he would lose her. Amazing how Kagome still stuck by his side even now. But Kagome knew how important promises and honors were! especially in this time! so she should know that he'd made a promise to Kikyo and she should be okay with it!

But Sesshomaru...did he know that? He came from high youkai society and Kagome hadn't really lectured him and he didn't really like to listen to other people order and lecture him did he? That was his mothers job.

"Uhm..." Sango said aloud.

"Don't get involved into this situation Sango-sama." Miroku said gently pulling her out of the way. "I thought even you as a slayer should know not to mess with demons when they decide to duke it out."

"But..." Sango said not resisting him pulling her along to safety.

"Kagome can handle the pair of them." Miroku said answering Sango's silent question.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He'd go along with this mess until the time being because maybe having Sesshomaru around wasn't a bad idea...for now. He could help them along with getting shards and with enemies that came along. But when Kagome's ankle got better he'd make sure that Sesshomaru didn't come into thier presence ever again. He liked seeing Kagome happy but not with his mangy brother! Hell even that Hobo guy from the future was better! at least he hadn't tried to kill her let alone threaten her!

Still...

"I HATE you!" Inuyasha seethed raising a fist and looking up at him from where he was.

'Ehhhh?' was everyone's thought as they looked at him like was crazy. Kinda mentally disturbed wasn't he?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	7. ha ha

_Chapter 7: ha-ha..._

_Last time: "I HATE you!" Inuyasha seethed raising a fist and looking up at him from where he was. _

_'Ehhhh?' was everyone's thought as they looked at him like was crazy. Kinda mentally disturbed wasn't he? _

_Lady Nefertiti: I apologize for the long and delayed updates but currently I'm in the 'middle of some things' but don't worry...I haven't forgotten about my fics!_

_enjoy reading everyone!_

* * *

_-A couple of days later- _

It was nearing nightfall and the group were going to stop at the nearest clearing they found (with a hot spring of course) and to top it all off, on Sesshomaru's orders no less...Where was Inuyasha with his say to things? Wasn't HE supposed to be the leader of the group?

_-Inuyasha-_

Kagome's ankle was healing nicely as the group went along on thier path to search for shards. Okay well that was fine and dandy but...he heard Kagome's laugh from behind him and his eyebrow twitched with irritation. That damn brother of his was still here in their group and he was saying something that was making Kagome laugh. GRRRR...He was supposed to be GONE! bloody G-O-N-E when Kagome got better! He turned around and saw the pair of them and frowned. They were all mushy mushy Grrr...and he gritted his teeth. Why was Sesshomaru hanging out with them anyway? he loathed both, humans and half-breeds...maybe he turned over a new leaf, so to speak? he didn't want him to! He wanted the murderous and killer _'ha-ha you die now' _Sesshomaru back! Not that he wanted Sesshomaru to go off and try to kill Kagome again but...he scratched his head. **Major Headache!!**

_-Sango- _

She giggled inwardly as she studied Inuyasha's disturbed look. He wasn't being his usual loud-mouthed/profanity speaking self. She didn't know how to call this. This 'rag-tag' group was getting weirder by the second, having odd...very unique people join. And come to think of it...who invited Sesshomaru along anyway? Not that she wasn't happy about it though. Kagome seemed happy and that was good enough for her (Sango). Forget Sesshomaru, why was Kikyo still with them? didn't she need to go and find those soul 'glow-thingy's' she needed to survive by now? **HA!** if she forgot about them she'd die! and then there'd be no Kikyo. No wait...that wouldn't be a good thing...then there'd just be Kikyo and then both Taisho brothers would fight over aher and one would die and she knew which one. **HA!** then the odds would be in Kagome's favor...oh but wait Kagome would then mourn Inuyasha because he was like a brother to her and she would blame Sesshomaru for killing her best friend...things never were easy for Kagome were they?

Where were they going anyway?

_-Miroku- _

He could feel the tenseness in the group. Sheesh and here he'd thought things would get easier for the group hmm...yes! it was time for...

Grope...Grope

**(BONK!) **

and there was a swirly-eyed monk on the ground.

**"Miroku!" **Sango yelled and blushing. It was so humiliating and in front of Sesshomaru this time no less! Whose ideas were that women should be treated with honor and respect. Kagome giggled and then Sango heard her whisper to Sesshomaru that he couldn't kill Miroku.

"It was worth it..." Miroku said rubbing his head.

_-Inuyasha- _

He was in his own little world and wasn't paying attention to the others. Gah! he knew it! He was going to bloody kill Sesshomaru to a pulp right now!

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome yelled from back.

'huh?' Inuyasha thought looking back at Kagome.

**(BOOM!) **

and poor Inuyasha walked right into a tree...

Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha was thinking too much. Odd...but yes. Inuyasha was thinking of some strategy to have Sesshomaru 'get gone' from their group.

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! _

_Inuyasha: (shakes head) "You just don't know when to quit do you?" _


	8. Humiliation

_Chapter 8: Humiliation_

_Last time: And poor Inuyasha walked right into a tree..._

_Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha was thinking too much. Odd...but yes. Inuyasha was thinking of some strategy to have Sesshomaru 'get gone' from their group. _

_Lady Nefertiti: okay I know Sesshomaru doesn't talk this much in the anime or fics but even he has the right to be amused and speak his mind sometimes..._

_enjoy reading everyone. _

* * *

_-Inu-tachi- _

He was currently sitting on the ground nursing his face as everyone sat around, some looking sympathetic, some amused and some damnright pissed that Inuyasha had been reduced to being hurt and treated like rubbish. The tension in the group was thick and no one dared to say a word to another, well the living people anyway.

"I hope your happy Kagome. This is your fault you know? Inuyasha always protects you and here you go and make him walk into a tree. And you are all warm and snug, and cozy up with his brother and act like his..." Kikyo started.

"Shut-up! Are you blind as well as dead too? Sesshomaru healed her bloody ankle when our incapable leader thought she was just fine! I will knock you back to where you came from! and kill you properly this time! What hole did you crawl out from this time?! go back into it!" Sango said giving her a murderous look and raised her boomerang in emphasis.

'...'

Kagome who was usually a calm person seethed angrily. That idiotic dead wench...she was going down...and today. She rolled up her sleeves and was about to attack Kikyo head on, who wasn't expecting it at all...but was stopped by Sesshomaru. She turned around and looked confused. Why was he holding her by the back of her shirt?

Sesshomaru shook his head at her and said, "Although it would be quite a sight to see the both of you duke it out, it is not wise especially when Inuyasha is injured. He is willing to do _anything _to protect the dead miko even if it is protecting her from you. Seeing as he is injured it only raises his demon instincts to protect what is his even further." Kagome huffed and sat down next to him as he let her shirt go.

"But how can he protect her when he's the one who is hurt?" Kagome asked him.

"It does not matter to him. Such a minor injury it is...it only angers him that he was unable to protect himself. It makes him look weak and in front of his comrades. They will question and judge his position as thier leader and he knows this." Sesshomaru said calmly.

'Yeah...especially now that his brother is part of the group, it endangers the fact that the others will look to Sesshomaru rather than follow Inuyasha.' Kagome thought mildly amused. But Inuyasha had no idea that Sesshomaru had no desire to be leader to their group and would leave once...' Kagome choked on her thoughts then. He would leave them. Panic seized Kagome then as she stared at him. She had no hold on him though and no real reason to keep him here. Why would he...should he listen to a mere human miko and her plea to stay? She could threaten to purify his arse to hell...hmm...it was a thought.

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's distress, her sorrow and the panic in her heart but didn't say anything to her and pretended he hadn't noticed.

"I _**can**_ hear you...you idiotic baka big half-brother of mine." Inuyasha said and threw a stone at him which Sesshomaru caught, of course.

"AND might I add: Don't talk to Kagome like your her mate or her keeper or something!" Inuyasha said rubbing another bruise on his face.

"And what if I was?" Sesshomaru said.

"Grr...If I wasn't hurt like this I'd..." Inuyasha said.

"You'd what? try and kill this Sesshomaru? how many times have you tried that one? let alone say that and failed to do the job?" Sesshomaru shook his head and talked to Inuyasha like he was a pup.

"Why the hell do you always annoy me?!" Inuyasha said.

"Why do you always amuse me so little brother?" Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Who invited you here anyway? you just bloody walked into our group without so much as a by-your-..." but Inuyasha shut his mouth when Kagome said, (in letters) "S...I.."

"And of course there's the fact that you seem incapable of being leader of your group so..." Sesshomaru started and threw the stone back at his brother.

**"OWW!!" **Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Sesshomaru! don't egg him on like that! you're just asking for trouble." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru supposes that he has to stay here with the group until you're not hurt anymore. At least Kagome has healed somewhat and can walk properly."

"And you were supposed to be **GONE** when Kagome was alright! What don't tell me you want to still carry her in your arms?" Inuyasha smirked at his brother. Oooh how was he going to get out of this one?

"Unlike yourself, Inuyasha this Sesshomaru tends to care for the group, even though it is not his... and to see to their well being and need. What have you done for the group? Your group? Make them walk them to the ends of the earth, exhaust them until they're too tired to walk let alone, fight the enemy? You might as well hand Kagome over to the hanyou Naraku."

"You...Even that Hojo guy would make a better mate than you to Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him. Why must everyone choose things for her? Was she not old enough to make her own decisions? especially when it regarded someone she had to marry/mate...whatever.

"Who's Hojo?" Sesshomaru said in a cool voice. Kagome grimaced. Miroku sighed. Sango...well Sango was the one who answered him. Better not to make him angry.

"He's just a guy in Kagome's school who...who..._'wants to date her.'_ " No Sango couldn't say that. The feudal era wouldn't get it. Hmm...how to put it... "Kagome does not like him but he wants to court her...to be with her." Well she guessed that's how she could say it.

"Hn."

"Jealous? Finally! there is something that you cannot have because it belongs to another, that's just out of your reach...will never be something that you can possess and call yours..." Inuyasha taunted Sesshomaru then coughed violently and fell on his back. and it wasn't because of Kagome's 'sits.'

"Always incapable of doing the job huh aren't you little brother?" he said smoothly.

"You really know how to humiliate someone you know?" Inuyasha said lying on his back and stared at the sky.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said and had he been anyone else...he could've smiled when he heard Kagome's sigh of relief...

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review. _


	9. Honor

_Honor_

_Last time: "Indeed." Sesshomaru said and had he been anyone else...he could've smiled when he heard Kagome's sigh of relief..._

_Lady Nefertiti: Sorry for the delay, school issues and by the way, another chapter of my fic 'how to trap a demon 101' will shortly be updated after this one. enjoy reading everyone. _

* * *

It was quiet where the inu-tachi group was standing, oddly, considering when you had a hyperventilating Miko that thought Sesshomaru was going to leave her forever (but wouldn't tell anyone), a pissed off hanyou, an annoyed as hell Slayer, a monk who was looked ready to break up a fight and a demon lord who just looked, well emotionless. Couldn't tell what he was thinking in the silver haired head of his. Mighty fine silver hair...uhm...back to the story...

_-Kagome- _

He was going to stay.

He was staying.

He was here.

He wanted to be with her and her group.

He didn't want to go and leave to go and kill lesser people.

_'Oi! how many times are you going to repeat that Kagome?' her concious said. _

Forever. She didn't know why he had become so important to her all of a sudden and it wasn't just because he healed her...no...of course she knew she was just being stupidly silly. He didn't harbor any feelings for her. How sad...how sad indeed...

_'Does it pain you to know that he could walk off even if saw your hurt face?' her concious said. _

Yes.

_-Inuyasha- _

Why didn't the damn annoyance just leave them be?? "Oi! we got along just fine without you and we can fend off now just as well! so GET GONE SESSHOMARU!" Hmph...an insult to his name and leaving off the honorific would definately anger him. He knew that his brother took honor seriously and...

"So astounding to know you know your big brother's name hanyou." Sesshomaru began mildly.

"WTF is your Problem?" Inuyasha yelled and raised a fist from where he was.

"Would you care for another injury on your person?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Inuyasha! I don't want to have to si...err...have to make you go 'boom' again!" Kagome said. "so just shut it okay?"

"Grrrr..." Inuyasha said. Something fishy was going on.

"Inuyasha you don't get demons at all do you?!" Sango said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this and nodded for her to continue. This would be interesting indeed. A slayer thought she knew demons better than he?

_-Start Sango's long speech- _

"Sesshomaru wants to...err...Sesshomaru-sama feels its his duty to stay with our group until you can heal your bloody self! which won't be for a while and considering your a hanyou and your injuries can't heal faster than Sesshomaru's...err...Sesshomaru-sama's. Being that we are in the middle of no where and prone to attacks anytime we're not really fit for battle." Sango continued like she was a wise woman.

"You're sword's doing funny things as of recently if you haven't noticed and we need to get you somewhere where you can heal safely. Naraku could launch a full blown battle and knowing our condition he would win. Acting tough and childishly that you own this group isn't going to work right now. Both of you can duke it out anytime soon. Besides I think Sesshomaru would rather take you out of the world of the living when you were healthy otherwise he'd feel guilty no?"

"Having him on our side is better than having him against us and you **KNOW** that too. So he's here and that bother's you why? He helped Kagome when you hadn't noticed and was busy 'frolicking' with the dead miko. How can you call yourself our leader when its **YOU** that needs the helping?! If he wanted your position then he would've killed you and taken Kagome a long time ago."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!!" Kagome said from the background. Sango ignored her and went on...

"He cared about her enough to notice her injury. Honor is something he has... where's yours?!" Sango said sternly.

_-End Sango's long speech- _

Inuyasha just blinked. Maybe she did know demons a little bit. What did those slayers really teach their students in class? the entire DNA and molecular structures of demons/hanyous?

"Then its decided. All of shall head over to my home until Inuyasha's injuries have healed."I cannot have you dying on my conscious. That's my job." Sesshomaru said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? No wa...okay okay!" Inuyasha said panicking as he looked at Sango's and Kagome's murderous expressions. Women were dangerous when they were angry and provoked. He knew...

"But he's not allowed to be mean to me or kill me!" Inuyasha said.

"You're insensitive to other's feelings." Miroku said wisely.

'...'

Didn't he say that he wasn't going to? The girls knew...all Sesshomaru wanted was to discipline his brother, even if just a little...

'Because he's being a big brother to you Inuyasha...' Sango and Kagome thought softly.

"She is eating Inuyasha's ears out and berating him like he's a pup, I like her Kagome _dear _who is she?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sango. Just like a big sister to me." Kagome said happily and smiled up at him as he looked down into her blue eyes.

"It's good news to know you aren't his woman..." Sesshomaru said in a teasing voice. Kagome blinked, he remembered that?!

Something between them sparked...and they felt it.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 9. _

_Please read and review. _


	10. Her Heart

_Chapter 10: Her Heart_

_Last time: "It's good news to know you aren't his woman..." Sesshomaru said in a teasing voice. Kagome blinked, he remembered that?! Something between them sparked......and they felt it. _

_Lady Nefertiti: I'm so happy that people like reading this fic, surprisingly. If you all knew where this idea originated from....and anyway, enjoy reading chapter 10. _

_-Kagome- _

Her heart fluttered with some unknown emotion. What was Sesshomaru doing? Teasing her like she was his...his..._his_...and even then he never teased anyone! Was he experiencing brain failure? maybe his assassin side was a cover-up and he was really a warm, fuzzball demon? _'Ha Kagome, girl you are going to get yourself killed if you ask him that....' _she thought. But even then he never did say things like that to Rin or Jaken....oh wait...never mind who would say things like that to a toad like creature?

Did he? Could he actually want her for a mate?! No that was thinking to hard. But why would he say things....say something like that to her?! Normal people **DID NOT** go around saying things like that if they didn't have an underlying meaning to it! right?!

_-Flashback-_

_"It's good news to know you aren't his woman..." _

_-End Flashback- _

_Sesshomaru you're such a gorgeous JERK! Why?!' _Kagome thought angrily fisting her hands. She wanted to....She wanted to....on impulse of course....Kiss him. Right on the mouth and didn't care if he killed her. She'd die happy. She gritted her teeth and then shifted her feet in contemplation. It would be dangerous, right in front of her friends too but it'd be worth it, at least for her. She'd probably have to sit Inuyasha but really she didn't want to hurt him anymore. A hanyou's injuries took longer to heal and that's why they were headed to Sesshomaru's castle.

_'Can't you wait to jump the guy at his palace? Where you can corner him in a dark corridor then kiss him and do whatever you want to him?' her conscious said. _

Uhm No.....

GAD! She was going to have a heart attack right now! Hey did Sesshomaru know the Heimlich Manouver? Mouth to mouth baby! and she didn't even have to do any effort! It'd be his fault and then Inuyasha would attack him, Miroku would have that hentai smirk of his and Sango would just shake her head (because she knew that Sesshomaru would never kill Kagome anymore).

Okay, Okay deep breaths 1....2....3....She was just going to keep her distance from him until the Palace. Maybe she'd ride on Kir......Oh **HELL!!! **Bad images.....she violently shook her head and then Sesshomaru had to give her a concerned look.

"Kagome. Are you well?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"I can gladly help! I know just the right touch!" Miroku said happily.

Everyone glared at him, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he said, "I'd best keep my distance from Kagome from now on Monk."

"I'm just fine! Let's go to your palace now Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said happily like nothing was wrong and started moving back towards Sango, away from her problem, that western lord, Sesshomaru.

"You know you can call me Sesshomaru." he whispered as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "And I'd prefer if you'd walk by my side instead of behind me like a servant."

"Eh-heh...." Kagome stuttered, face flaming red. 'Help!' she inwardly said. She was falling. Falling fast.....in love. She knew that once she fell there would be no other male that would hold her heart.

_-Sango- _

She smiled happily and walked behind the both of them. It was like a sappy love story or book and so romantic. When would the dirty things begin then? At the palace? In the dark in a forest when no one was looking? Boy the monk was rubbing off on her wasn't he? Maybe it was time for her to speak her mind too and then tell him what was in her heart. Her monk. Her Miroku.

"Oi! What the two of you up front muttering about?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said snapping out of her daze. "Nothing important really. So umm...is everyone ready to travel west?" They all nodded and then the group packed up and headed to the western domain.

_-The Walk west- _

She was in deep thought, a finger under her chin which amused Sesshomaru because he had pulled her out of the way of a tree, not even noticing that it was going to hit her like it hit Inuyasha. But of course this was Kagome, he had strange feelings for her and wanted them out of the way. He had to deal with this and deal with this his way.

_-With Kagome- _

_'I'm so happy and impressed that Sesshomaru considers himself powerful enough that he doesn't need useless shards to make him better. Normally demons and humans alike are influenced, so bent on the jewels tainted will to make them better that they'd kill for it. I admire him. How could I not see it before?' _

She could always search the shards with Sesshomaru. Why hadn't she thought of that one before? She enjoyed his company and it had many more benefits for her too. Alone with him, plenty of make-out time, as well as other things. She wouldn't even be two-timing Inuyasha because he'd know of their relationship....oh wait she had to come up with a relationship first. No matter. She was the Shikon Miko! She could do anything! even woo a demon lor....Huh?

Kagome felt the presence of two shards. Great. Just when the going was getting good with her. If it was Kouga then Kagome had a plan and Kouga wasn't going to like it. "Sesshomaru...." Kagome began uncertainly as she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchange glances, both looking equally angry, both flexing their claws.

Well she was certain about one thing though......both Taisho brother's thought along the same lines when it came to what was theirs.......

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! _


	11. Home

_Chapter 11: Home _

_Last time: "Sesshomaru...." Kagome began uncertainly as she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchange glances, both looking equally angry, both flexing their claws. Well she was certain about one thing though......both Taisho brother's thought along the same lines when it came to what was theirs.._

_Lady Nefertiti: No this isn't the last chapter but it was going to be where Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the palace in the sunset la-dee-daa....and to hell with Inuyasha and his injuries but I changed my mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of 'How to Trap a Demon 101' _

_My fics 'Give me something to beleive in' and 'Reduce, Reuse and Recycle' have been put on hold till further notice. (It doesn't mean their discountinued) _

_enjoy reading! and expect ooc-ness. _

* * *

_-Kagome- (eye twitching with an aggravated expression) _

What? and why now? Kagome didn't need Kouga's advances nor trouble from Naraku right now! Why couldn't anything go peacefully with Sesshomaru? Why were they constantly being badgered by others? she knew what she had to do now! She was going to travel to many places in the pursuit of free love! free to love whomever she wanted and whenever she wanted! Maybe she should kiss Sesshomaru after all! Everyone else got to do whatever they wanted to!

_'Just to piss the two off? Making a point are you?' her conscious said. _

No. It was because she **WANTED** to kiss Sesshomaru and not to make a point. Speaking of the devil......

"Sesshomaru! Do you find this very amusing? Don't you just stand there like nothing's wrong!" Kagome hissed poking his chest. She was about to intervene into the scene to break up Kouga and Inuyasha, once again but was stopped by a shake of the head from Sesshomaru. Granted she was angry at Inuyasha but he would not be the victim of Kouga. It was up to her or Sesshomaru, whichever, to put Inuyasha in his place. Not some foolish wolf who thought what he said was right.

_-Scene Kagome was seeing- _

Kouga had appeared on the scene, and as usual went to go have a fight with Inuyasha about Kagome's safety and to go and remind him that Kagome was his....yaada....yaaada....yaada...

"How are you treating my woman half-breed? you keeping her safe?" Kouga said in his usual cocky voice.

"You know what wolf-breath?" Inuyasha said trying to nurse his wound but failing and didn't catch Kagome's symphathetic gaze and Sesshoamru's frown. Kagome is not yours, nor mine, nor a possession even though it is a demon's nature and I realize this now and if you want to duke it out with the likes of someone else be my damn guest!" Inuyasha said calmly.

"What are you babbling about?" Kouga yelled. "There is no one else except the both of us for Kagome! No one else loves her! and quite frankly if you've given up on her then she should be mine!"

No answer from Inuyasha.

This wasn't new and Sango bit her lip wondering if it was a good time to hit Kouga with her handy-dandy boomerang and then be on their way west.....

"Oi! Inu-trasha!? Why don't you yell back and retaliate and say that the hell Kagome is yours/mine....etc?" Kouga said frowning.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said frowning at the ground. " I really don't know."

'...............'

'Looks like our hanyou friend is getting smarter....' Miroku thought wisely.

"Fine then! If I can't leave Kagome in your hands anymore so she should come with me or better yet I'll come with your damn group!" Kouga said. Kagome frowned. She didn't like those two, well now Kouga being her keeper, let alone act like her mother.

_-End Scene Kagome was seeing- _

"Let the pair of them sort it all out...." Sesshomaru said in a regal tone.

"But you don't get it at all! They're not going to sort it out they'll sort each other out to pieces I'm telling you!" Kagome said trying to break free out of his grasp. Not that she minded being held by him, well anyway,

"Kagome tell me, are you ticklish?" Sesshomaru asked holding her in place.

'...........'

**Whaaa? **

What a completely off-the-wall question from none other than Sesshomaru. Well at least she wasn't moving around anymore....and was looking at Sesshomaru like he'd grown another head or maybe this was a Naraku-Sesshomaru puppet that was holding her.

"It is unfortunate that he is from a royal bloodline, he does not act as such. I would never allow such filth to grace my palace. Why does he speak lies?" Sesshomaru said gently.

"Becasue he wants me as his mate." Kagome said simply then looked away, not wanting to see his expression. If Inuyasha's had been bad (and he was a hanyou) then maybe it would be safer to just not look at Sesshomaru. He tensed and all he said was "I see."

Eh? where was his red demon eyes and all the 'I shall not let him m touch what is mine.' Or maybe he was hiding it? and before he could say anything else both of them heard,

_"Fine then! If I can't leave Kagome in your hands anymore so she should come with me or better yet I'll come with your damn group!" _

Oh good grief.....

'Kouga....' Kagome said inwardly. She didn't think that Sesshomaru would take kindly to the wolf, let alone never let him grace his palace. She turned to look up at him and he had this devious, evil look in his eyes but to others they still looked the same, emotionless. 'What is he thinking?'

"This Sesshomaru believes that it is now time to go."

'What is he planning?' Kagome thought. She couldn't read him but that was probably because it was getting dark. Speaking of which, "Sesshomaru why did you ask me if I was ticklish?" She didn't take Sesshomaru for being an airhead saying completely odd things. 'He said it for a reason....but what?!' The only feeling, well emotions....she thought he possessed were for being totally pissed off and Jealousy? Demons were very jealous sometimes but......GAH! this was making her head ache so badly!!!!!

'_And why do you care so much to figure it out?' her conscious said. _

"Oi! you! Get away from my woman!" Kouga said pointing at Sesshomaru. "If I didn't know any better you guys are too close, like mates or lovers!!!!"

Sango grinned, Kagome flushed red and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and kept his silence as if this were indeed a fact. This pissed Kouga off even more.

"Damn you Kouga! Leave Kagome alone! Why do you always annoy her?" Inuyasha said then winced. "If you think Kagome loves you and you love her then why did you kidnap her a while ago and embaress her in front of your entire tribe and our group?"

"He _kidnapped_ Kagome?" Sesshomaru said staring at Kouga with a murderous look.

Miroku was impressed, to say the least. Inuyasha was at least trying to make an effort and try to mend his wounded heart and his injured wounds of course. Maybe he at least was starting to see the light. Inuyasha belonged to Kikyo and vice versa. It was the truth.

_-Inu-tachi group- (Currently being led by Sesshomaru) _

The group was heading towards Sesshomaru's palace in total silence and much to Kagome's dismay, Kouga was with them, keeping an eagle-eyed look upon Kagome. She couldn't hold hands with Sesshomaru or anything like that! Good thing it was almost dark. Pitch dark. They'd have to stop and make camp soon wouldn't they? Why was Sesshomaru allowing this? He had this evil look in his eyes but it had vanished. What was up with him? he was acting very strange, not that she'd ever say so.

"Stop following us." Inuyasha said.

"No." Kouga said.

"Stop following us!" Inuyasha repeated then shut-up at his brother's look. Yes. His brother Sesshomaru.

"No." Kouga said.

"Both of you shut-up! And the next person who argues will get a heavy blow on the head with my boomerang!" Sango said. "Quite frankly I would like to get to Sesshomaru's palace in one-piece and without any trouble."

"We're going **WHERE**?!" Kouga said angrily.

'uhm....oops.....' Sango thought. Great, she'd like added more fuel to the fire, so to speak and to think that he'd finally quieted down for a while.

"Fool. Can't you tell we entered the western lands a mile back? Why do you suppose no lesser demons have come and attacked us yet? Being of the royal bloodline you of all people should have been taught about the borders and history of these lands or perhaps you skipped those lessons?" Inuyasha said smugly. Kouga kept his silence.

"Impressive that you, little brother still remember things about the western lands, seeing as you'd left so many years ago." Sesshomaru said ignoring Kouga's yell.

"Yeah well it's home....it's....I never wanted to lea....." Inuyasha stopped suddenly and both brother's stared at each other much to Kagome's discomfort but it wasn't a glare or a growl it was a look of mutual understanding?

Things were getting too wierd around here!!!!! Now only to make things more normal would be, (since it had turned dark) was for.....

(Grope, Grope)

"Hentai!"

**(BONK!) **

Yep....things seemed just fine for now.

The palace appeared in the distance and Kagome smiled suddenly and the hand that was holding Sesshomaru tightened. No it wasn't evil thoughts that lurked her mind but a sense of comfort. This was where both boys had grown up, where tragedy had broke out and where happy memories had lasted through time.

The Domain of the lord, Sesshomaru-sama cold (yet very good looking) western lord. A palace, grand, beautiful and majestic, Just like him....why should he have any less?

"Kagome? Why are your eyes so sparkly?" Miroku asked her, his tone holding a bit of humor and knowing.

"I was going to say that Sesshomaru has a very nice and uhm good-looking castle." Kagome stuttered.

"And is the demon lord that comes with that castle good-looking too?" Miroku said, grinning.

'Damn you Miroku!' Kagome said inwardly, glaring daggers at him. Kagome didn't have a chance to retort because a samurai, one of the generals named Katsu of Sesshomaru's army appeared before them.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama." and he bowed. He then turned to see Kagome and knowing those blue eyes and attire he'd heard of the Shikon Miko wearing he bowed again. "Welcome to the western lands Kagome-sama." Kagome just nodded and blinked at him. Was she famous around demons too? He wasn't the first to acknowlege or know who she was. She was starting to feel wierd because people here bowed to her because of her status. Normally people in the future didn't do that anymore.

_(A/N: I'm not sure of that...just guessing. Unless someone would like to tell me. ) _

"Rise Kastu." Sesshomaru said. Mina appeared behind Kastu and bowed. "Mina show my guests to their rooms, the eastern wing, Inuyasha can have his old room and give Kagome-sama a room in the royal wing." Mina bowed and told everyone to follow her....except Kagome. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questioning look and then he said, "Mina and Katsu are both the general overseers of the palace makes sure everything is in order, with the servants (etc). Normally when this Sesshomaru is away." That's not what she wanted to ask Sesshomaru but it could wait......

"Katsu meet this Sesshomaru in to give me your report." Katsu bowed and left. Now it was just the both of them or was it? Yes. Alas they still had an audience.

"Come Kagome. We've something to discuss." Sesshomaru said holding Kagome's arm. Both walked into the massive doors and it shut behind them with a loud boom.

"We do? Last time I checked....." Kagome started and then there she came upon a loud clang and a demon who said,

"The Lord and Lady have returned!" and everyone bowed.

Oh good god.....this was aggravating. Did this happen everytime Sesshomaru came from somewhere? Hold it......When did she become their **LADY**??!!

"Welcome home Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a huge smirk on his face directed towards only her.

"Is there something you perhaps forgot to tell me Sesshomaru? Did something slip your mind?" Kagome said in a firm voice allowing herself to be dragged along with him.

"It was an accident when this Sesshomaru let slip that his mate, the Shikon Miko would be accompanying him this journey."

"You're going to become the accident baka!" Kagome said raising her fist wanting to pound him into a pulp.

"Are you going to beat this Sesshomaru really hard Kagome?" Sesshomaru said in a hopeful voice walking into the royal wing and going towards her room.

'...................'

_**Will it hurt me when I tell you that I love you?**_

_-Outside the castle- _

Kouga's eyebrow twitched. This wasn't over....yet as he sped towards his home.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 11. Who in the world said that comment in bold above? Find out next chapter!_

_Please read and review! _


	12. Human

_Chapter 12: Human_

_**Will it hurt me when I tell you that I love you?**_

_-Outside the castle- _

_Kouga's eyebrow twitched. This wasn't over....yet as he sped towards his home. _

_Lady Nefertiti: as always, I don't own own Inuyasha and expect ooc-ness. enjoy reading chapter 12._

* * *

Mina kept silent as she walked ahead of her _unexpected _guests. She wasn't too suprised about Kagome-sama arrival either. The palace/She'd been told beforehand. Even though he had his pick of demonesses, beautiful to well mannered he had chosen a miko, granted she was human but she was of his status...powerful and gifted in the art of magic. His tolerance and patience for putting up with her words were amazing and their witty banter was charming. So Sesshomaru-sama's intended mate used to travel with Lord Inuyasha before to hunt for the Shikon-no-tama?

She was sure that Sesshomaru-sama had no interest in the jewel, in his case it was just a 'worthless shiny trinket' but if his mate, Kagome-sama had to do something then Mina was sure that he'd support and grant her wish for sure. She'd known Sesshomaru since he was a pup....practically his second mother the way she watched over him, knew his mother and the tragedy that had befallen their family. But what she wasn't sure was that was Sesshomaru making amends by mating a human girl or did he really love Kagome? This, she wasn't too sure of. But even she knew better when to speak and when to keep her silence.

"How come I can't share a room with My Sango?" Miroku asked Mina with a wounded look. She looked at him and gave him a blank and incredulous expression. Was he joking? What kind of Houshi was this? or maybe he never passed his classes?

_-Inuyasha-_

He made his way over to his old room, opened the door and looked inside. Still the same. Reddish and goldish tones, the bed made, paintings still hanging on the walls of his mother, Sesshomaru had left it just the same and hadn't renovated it, bulldozed it down to suit his needs, even a faint scent of Inuyasha was ? Perhaps there was more to his brother and his values.

And here he was trying to piss his big brother off and argue that he couldn't be leader of the pack. He, Inuyasha was wounded and that had been his own fault. He was hurt but now that he thought about he was hurt in more ways than one. It was his heart that felt pain. He felt shame in his heart and he walked into his old room.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his room)_

"Why won't you beat me?" he asked her with a wounded look like he was in pain.

"You're asking for it? Well you know what? I just might then. Lemme guess, no one dared lay a hand on your perfect person because either they were too scared or just were too smart to keep a wide berth from you." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You dare use that sort of language with this Sesshomaru?" he said firmly, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I do." Kagome said. Why'd the guy have to be so confusing and make her so riled up that she'd actually want to beat him......ha....so that was his game. Hmm...so the puppy wanted to play? "Sesshomaru, I never did take you for the begging type." She started and poked his chest. Two could play at this game.

'So Kagome was trying to taunt and play hard to get?' hmmm....Sesshomaru thought and an evil thought formed in his head. He straightened his clothes and moved away from Kagome. "This Sesshomaru is leaving to get his report from my general. You can stay here or go and find your friend Sango to take a walk in the gardens." and he turned to walk out the door. If he was certain.....

1....

2...

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome said in hurried voice.

Bingo.

He turned around. "Yes?"

How dare Sesshomaru think he could have the upper hand at this? "After Inuyasha has been properly healed then I'll be on my home forever." Kagome grinned at his not-so-blank expression.

Yes. Two could play at this game. But what were they playing at? Did they care about each other? They both looked at each other for a while and without words they both thought the same thing silently...

_**Will it hurt me when I tell you that I love you?**_

"Did you need something Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

**'You.'** Kagome said inwardly.

_'Pull yourself together and tell him you love him girl!!!' her conscious said to her. _

**'You master Sesshomaru are a baka demon lord.' **his beast said to him rolling his eyes.

'..............'

"I...." Kagome started staring at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers. "Does it bother you that I am a human? does it hurt to know that you could lo...know someone that is a human girl?" She looked at him then and waited for an answer.

_'She was going to say love wasn't she?' Sesshomaru's conscious said to the beast. _

**'Yup' **Sesshomaru's beast said sadly.

"Yes Kagome it bothers me that....." Sesshomaru started.

_-Kouga- (on his way home) _

_'The pair had better not been doing anything dirty!' _he thought. He knew that Kagome wasn't that type of person to play like that, his woman was smart but augh! the audactiy of that demon lord to snatch Kagome from him like she belonged to him!

'Just because the guy has a large castle, money and power doesn't mean that he can have anyone let alone anything he wants! _'Well okay anyone but not my Kagome!'_ he thought. And anyway, why did she have to act all lovey-dovey over him? or maybe she was acting? but why?

_-Sango and Miroku- _

"Becasue I'm not your mate let alone married to you yet!" Sango said to him like he was an idiot. Just the thought of that makes my skin crawl with anger to pummel you to shreds....." Mina nodded her head at Sango. So this was a girl with a good head on her shoulders and threatened to attack and kill this male had he tried anything let alone say anything else.

Too bad she wasn't a demoness......

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 12. Gosh I left Sesshy and Kags like that! It's like a soap opera but until next chapter! _

_Please read and review. _


	13. Hanky Panky

_Chapter 13: Hanky-panky_

_Last time: So this was a girl with a good head on her shoulders and threatened to attack and kill this male had he tried anything let alone say anything else. _

_Too bad she wasn't a demoness......_

_Lady Nefertiti: expect ooc-ness. I don't own Inuyasha nor do I really want to....I like Sesshomaru much better. enjoy reading and don't forget to review. _

* * *

_-Sango- _

Sango excused herself and went to her room, shutting the door behind her very firmly to make sure no male, no houshi with other intentions could break in. She looked at her surroundings and smiled softly. So for the time being, Sesshomaru had given her a nice room? or perhaps he wanted and was intending to keep them here for quite some time? Maybe it had something to do with Kagome.....You never knew what Sesshomaru was thinking and really it kind of annoyed her and she wondered whether and how Kagome could put up with it. Inuyasha and Miroku were kind of easy to read, Inuyasha being the overly obnoxious loud-mouth and Miroku being very obvious as to what his intentions were when it regarded Sango.

"I wonder how long it will take for Inuyasha to heal." Sango said to no one and walked towards the balcony. "Being a demon it shouldn't take him very long but as to what Sesshomaru has in store for our group, only he and possibly Kagome knows...."

_'Knock...' _

_'Knock...' _

_'Knock...' _

Huh? someone was knocking on her door. 'I swear if that's Miroku and he says he's lonely....' Sango thought viciously and she opened the door to see none other than Inuyasha standing there looking at her.

"Oh so he gave you this room did he?" Inuyasha said and then looked past her into the room.

"Is there something wrong with this room?" Sango asked him and let him through. Inuyasha walked towards the balcony, stared at the guards down below them and then shrugged turning towards her.

"Not really. It's just that normally Sesshomaru's not the type of guy to give any 'lesser' beings than him rooms in this wing and you a _demon__** slayer**_? You do wonder sometimes what goes on in that head of his." Inuyasha said. Sango said nothing and sat on the bed watching him as he paced about the room.

"Perhaps he's had a change of heart and actually cares about our well being...." Sango started.

"That demon has **NO** heart. Understand that?" Inuyasha said, raising his arms in an exasperated voice.

"Then why would he bother to....hey wait I thought you were injured?" Sango started.

"What room is Kagome in?" Inuyasha asked her stopping suddenly and stared down at her.

"I don't....we left soon after Mira came....but Kagome wasn't with us....Is she even in this _**WING**_? She'd have left shortly after in search for at least one of us Inu-tachi. I'm gonna seriously hurt that demon lord if he lost her somewhere in the castle." Sango said and then her eyes narrowed.

"Sango! You're cheating on me!? How could you?! What type of hanky panky has been going on in here? Inuyasha I thought you were injured and not well enough to move around?" Miroku looked at her giving her a horrified look and both Inuyasha and Sango gave him a look and rolled their eyes.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his room) _

"What were you saying just now?" Kagome asked him with a firm frown on her face. He wasn't actually saying that he disliked being with her did he?! He wasn't actually saying he hated humans did he?! How dare he even think that she, Kagome was beneath him! She'd fix his brain and set him straight right now. Sesshomaru saw the evil glint Kagome had in his eyes and smirked.

'Hnnn...'

"I was going to say that yes, it bothers me that you of all people think so lowly of yourself. How can you assume that this Sesshomaru hates all humans?" he said to her.

"I think we need to talk Sesshomaru. That general of yours can wait for a while." Kagome said to him and patted a place next to her, telling him to sit down. He sat where she told him to and asked something that was bothering her. "You went and told your entire castle, okay not entire castle that you have a mate, me and then word spread like wildfire.....you, above all others believe in honor and no lying so you said this because either you meant what you said, or you really have gone off the deep end."

Kagome looked into his eyes softly and said, a mere whisper "Sesshomaru..... things, and declarations like these don't come without a cost. Surely I assume that you O honorable one, meant what you said and ready to back it up."

He sighed and said, "Are all human women so hard to figure out, hard to get and hard to please?"

"I didn't think....." Kagome stuttered and started to back away from danger.

He came closer to her like a predator and said, "I thought you wanted to talk?" He took ahold of her upper arm and pulled her closer. "Mmm you smell nice."

'...............'

Kagome was surprised at his forwardness. Hmm...something to throw him off guard...She needed to say something.... "Will you please let me go _my dear_ _mate_?" He stopped for a second at what he was doing but it was a shame cause it didn't work. Kagome had forgetten that he is a demon and not a human male. You just don't say things like that to a demon.....who apparently likes you. Correction: Has the apparent hots for you.

"And now that we have established that we're together will you beat me?" Sesshomaru asked her hopefully.

'................'

Who would've thought that Sesshomaru of all people would want, above all other things....a spanking from a one human girl named Kagome Higurashi?

"You've got a one-track mind buddy!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

"Indeed." he said and kissed her forehead softly.

_-Back to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku- _

"So now that we've figured out that both of you, Inuyasha and Sango do not like each other like that we have to go locate a missing Kagome?" Miroku said in his wise voice.

"Where could have she gotten to? I hope she hasn't found herself in any trouble or gotten killed by Sesshomaru because she was getting on his nerves." Inuyasha said smirking. Sango elbowed him in the stomach and he winced saying, "Owww....."

"How can you even joke about something like that?! Come on let's go find her." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _


	14. Hopeful and the Hopeless

_Chapter 14: Hopeful and the Hopeless_

_Last time: "How can you even joke about something like that?! Come on let's go find her." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand. _

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading chapter 14 and don't forget to review!_

_-Sango, Mirkou and Inuyasha- _

"Perhaps you should stay back and rest Inuyasha. Look, don't shake your head like that. I know you care about Kagome and all but Sesshomaru might hurt you some more if he sees you. He might have let you into his humble fortress full of hot looking demons but..." Sango said sighing at him then looked at a frowning Miroku. Baka was such a stubborn dolt! He just didn't get it! the fact that he was going to and could die at his brother's hands if he pissed him off enough!

Miroku gave them both a thoughtful look and then said, "Sango, my dear if he wishes to accompany us then let him be." Sango gave him an incredulous look and then fell silent. Miroku was being a stubborn dolt now too. Both boys were being bakas and she sighed looking away.

'I was just caring for him and his well being' Sango thought. but if he didn't want it then who was she to argue?

"Look Sango my wounds are healing quite nicely, I am a demon after all." Inuyasha started. "Of course they don't heal as fast as Sesshomaru but at least it does the job. And even if Sesshomaru wants to pick a fight, I'm more than capable to take him on."

"Fine. Fine. Your loss if you die." Sango said to him. He just blinked at her. She gave Miroku a look which said, _'Are you satisfied now?' _

"Good. Now then let's go on the search for our lost Kagome-sama." Miroku said and both followed him, one determined to find his Kagome and the other worried and hopeful that something ill hadn't befallen Kagome.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Kagome didn't know what to make of Sesshomaru's sudden act of kindness but maybe it had soemthing to do with the fact that he now referred Kagome as his mate. His soft voice that brought shivers through her and his warm touch...yeah it must be his brain, something wrong with it but she wasn't complaining.

"Kagome dear?" Sesshomaru said.

"haa...yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome said still flustered.

"What are you thinking?" he said. She blanked out for a second and shook her head.

"Nothing important." Kagome said and then out of insane impulse she leaned her head against his chest inhaling his scent. Mmm..he did smell nice. Hey she was entitled to touch and smell him all she wanted! She WAS his mate after all! and come to think of that.....didn't a very hopeful Sesshomaru ask if she could hurt him? hey, HE _was_ the one who wanted it after all!

_Bang..._

_Bang..._

_Bang..._

Both of them turned towards the door then looked at each other. "Sesshomaru is Kagome in there? I'm here to collect my shard-detector since I am doing just fine now." Inuyasha said from outside the door. Sesshomaru tensed and Kagome put a hand on his chest to stop him from yanking the door open and ripping Inuyasha in two. And just when things were getting so good.

God! now was not _exactly_ a good time....Inuyasha had such bad timing.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome had yet to utter a word from inside the room when they heard Mira from outside. "Lord Inuyasha! What are you doing bothering your half-brother at a time like this! If you wish to speak to the Lord then wait in the study like any other person would." Mira said chiding him like he was a pup.

"But...he's got my...." Inuyasha started, wanting to argue with her.

"No buts!" Mira said like she was his mother. "All of you will go and wait in the Lord's study whenever he is done with what he is doing. Shoo now all of you." she said leaving no room for arguement. Everyone sighed and trudged away from the door.

_'Thank you Mira.'_ Sesshomaru thought inwardly. That demoness always had perfect timing. She was so going to get a raise.

Inuyasha glared at the door before he left. Okay so maybe Sesshomaru was being weird and nice but that didn't mean he could have Kagome. He marched down the hallway and towards Sesshomaru's study, to await 'his highness' orders and he scoffed inwardly. Perhaps he was wrong about his brother, he hadn't changed at all. All Sesshomaru was good for was his word and his honor since Inuyasha WAS technically his half-brother. So what was Inuyasha spending a day or two in his castle? It didn't bother Sesshomaru, he probably wouldn't even see Inuyasha about the castle, it was so big. But what bothered Inuyasha was Sesshomaru spending time with his Miko. He knew that Kagome wasn't the type of woman to run after Sesshomaru just because he was rich.

Sango and Miroku hastily followed behind him and ignored the many glances they were receiving by demons guarding the hall. "Amazing that Inuyasha still knows his way around the palace after such a long time." Miroku said. Sango nodded her head.

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha said turning around and raising his fist at them in the air. but then he went boom! because he hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground. And now he was a swirly-eyed Inuyasha.

"You know he's never going to heal like this...." Sango commented looking at his figure on the ground.

'Hopeless.....' both of them thought.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 14. Please read and review._

_Sango: "Is Inuyasha ever going to heal at this rate?" _

_Sesshomaru: "I get to keep Kagome longer so keep injuring him Lady Nefertiti!" _

_Cast: '..............' _


	15. Hostile

_Chapter 15: Hostile_

_Last time: __"I can hear you!" Inuyasha said turning around and raising his fist at them in the air. but then he went boom! because he hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground. And now he was a swirly-eyed Inuyasha._

_"You know he's never going to heal like this...." Sango commented looking at his figure on the ground._

_'Hopeless.....' both of them thought._

* * *

_-Sango and Miroku- (with a swirly eyed Inuyasha who had recently hit the wall) _

Both slayer and monk walked towards Sesshomaru's study in silence. "I don't understand why I have to carry this heavy baka…It's not my fault that he hit the wall the stupid idiot just can't see where he's going." Miroku said grumbling. "And besides how much Ramen does he consume? He weighs a ton. Even if Kagome and him got together he'd crush her with his weight when he's on top of…." But Miroku was cut off…..

**(BONK!) **

"**OWW!!!"** Miroku said rubbing his head. "but Sango my love!" he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She was glaring at him and blushing to the roots.

"You Hentai! Don't even joke about that….at least not here. You know she likes Inuyasha like a brother and not as a lover…." She said and then shuddered at the horrible images portrayed in her head. She dragged Miroku along with her to the study then and shook her head. She was surrounded by bakas who were all hentai's no doubt. Miroku grinned sheepishly and threw a passed out Inuyasha (who, poor thing was still injured and now had a head injury since he hit the wall) on the sofa. He sat down on another couch followed by Sango on a different couch of course, she wasn't about to have the hentai houshi try and grope her.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Kagome bit her lip as she stared at a hopeful Sesshomaru. Well if he wanted to be beaten to a bloody pulp….then why not? She was his mate like he said. She wasn't about to argue that case. Which girl in their right mind would deny that she was mated to Sesshomaru when HE was the one that said they were a couple? She fisted a hand and was about to hit him square in the chest hoping she didn't accidentally hurt him when suddenly the castle alarms sounded. Kagome not knowing what was happening jumped up from the bed and looked around. "What the hell was that?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Of all times why now? He got up and looked out the window. "Kouga is attacking the outer barrier of the castle probably to get to you." He was angry, although his expression didn't say it. The unmitigated nerve of that demon! Attacking his palace! Sesshomaru knew that the wolf left but he thought it was odd that he left without a fight and a word. Fighting for Kagome with Inuyasha was one thing but when it was with Sesshomaru…. 'That wolf should be smart enough to know that he had no chance…and will die. How dare he challenge me for my mate?' he thought eyes flashing red then back to gold.

"But I don't want to go with him…" Kagome began, a cute pout on her face.

"So why don't we make the fiction a fact before he gets here?" He said turning around and eyes glinting and came towards her like a predator would be stalking his prey. Kagome started backing away with a 'ha-ha' and hit the wall behind her.

"Err…don't act like a hentai now….Sesshomaru? Duty calls first and then mating comes next. Right?" Kagome said stalling for time.

'_What are you doing? I would've thought you wanted to 'get it on' with him?' her conscious said popping in. _

Yeah but he needed to protect his home before that happened…..

_-Sango and Miroku- _

Bells ringing….

A big boom….

WTF was happening?

Both looked at each other and thought of one word. Only one person would be crazy enough to attack this palace. Kouga. It looked like he wanted Kagome more than ever. "You think he brought reinforcements this time?" Sango asked Miroku slowly.

"With Kouga…you never know." Miroku said shaking his head. He looked and Inuyasha and then said, "Inuyasha is in no condition to fight and he should stay here. I think you should stay with…."

"No. I'm going with you!" Sango said firmly. The hell she would lose her hentai houshi to a wolf and his pack. Miroku looked shocked for a second and then nodded in understanding. Both walked out of the study and were met with a grim looking Sesshomaru and Kagome who was peering out at the pair from behind Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagome! You're alright!" Sango said and gave her a hug.

"Of course I am. Sesshomaru took good care of m….err…he'd never let anything happen to me!" Kagome said changing her statement. Who knew what people would think and how horrible it would sound if she said that! Miroku raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Even the most honorable ones needed a bit of fun in their lives. But to more pressing issues….Kouga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Out like a log. He hit a wall." Sango said.

"A _**WALL**_?" Kagome repeated and then started to laugh uncontrollably. Even Sesshomaru smirked. More time with his Kagome, his half-brother could hurt himself all he wanted. It didn't bother him as long as he had time with his Kagome. "How do you hit a wall so hard that you fall unconscious like that?" Kagome said laughing despite the situation outside.

"Apparently hard enough. At this rate we'll be here forever." Miroku said.

"Which is fine by this Sesshomaru." He said regally.

"I'll bet." Sango said mumbling to herself.

His cursed hand was itching to grope Sango, she was standing right next to him but even so now was not the appropriate time….he had this urge.

Hand shifting closer….almost there!

**(BONK!) **

And a very nice handprint appeared on Miroku's face. "Now is not really a good time monk!" Sango hissed at him. "We need all the help we can get. You know Kouga isn't a rational demon when it involves Kagome! And this time I know he isn't gonna leave without her!" but Miroku just saw stars around his eyes, eyes swirling.

Boom!

Bang!

Some loud swear words from Kouga and Kagome grimaced. Sesshomaru gave her an apologetic look. He'd never want his mate to be subjected to hear such dirty words coming from a low class wolf. Even Inuyasha never used words to such an extent.

"I think we'd best be on our way then." Kagome said, trying to break the tension in the air. There was such anger in her voice. She was pissed! Kouga wasn't going to give up or listen to reason until he was dead or Kagome was his mate was he? And her? She'd rather pick that he die. Sure she wasn't an aggressive and hostile person but really, enough was enough!

"Now Kagome dear, you stay with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"No. I'm coming along! Maybe he'll listen to reason once he realizes that I'm taken…err…" Kagome said giving Sango and a hentai monk a sheepish look.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a voice that said not to disobey him.

Boom!

Bang!

"Well any day now…." Miroku said to the pair of them. "Now is not really a good time for a lovers spat!" The both stared at him.

"Milord! Milord! We are being attacked by a low class demon!" Jaken said running towards him. Everyone gave him an incredulous look and Sesshomaru kicked him far away in disgust. Why did he keep him again?

"**WAHHHH!!!! MILORD!!!!WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR LOYAL SERVANT JAKEN!?" **

_-Outside- (with Kouga and his pack)_

Kouga was pissed to say the very least. How dare that cruel and cold lord take his woman like he owned her? Damn but this barrier surrounding the castle was strong! He'd brought his pack with him, not only for reinforcements but to show Kagome his beloved that the entire pack cared about her well being and safety. Also to kick some demons ass of course.

The pack on the other had wasn't so sure about this plan. Kouga did tend to act irrationally when it came to thier 'sister' Kagome and they weren't so sure that the western lord was going to take it well since they were attacking his palace and neither would all the samurai, generals of his army, assassins in Sesshomaru's employ. They were endangering the lives of their mates, the western ladies in the court, thier pups and of course, the Lady of the western lands, Kagome-sama. And that was unacceptable.

But even so, the pack had to listen to thier leader's orders no matter how very wrong he was. Kagome shared no affections with him besides friendship. They were all going to get thier ass kicked or worse and they knew it. One brave pack member, Hakaku decided to speak to Kouga.

"Kouga...err you do know that barriers are put up so enemies can't get in right?"

"Yeah what of it?" Kouga said banging on the barrier again. "I need to get to my woman! god knows what dirty things that bastards done to her!"

"But what if sister Kagome doesn't want to leave? I'm sure that Sesshomaru isn't the kind of demon to chain a female to a wall or torture her for his dark pleasure." Hakaku said shifting his foot. Kouga stopped banging on the barrier for a second and glared at him.

_-Inside the barrier- (with the inu-tachi and Sesshomaru) _

Sesshomaru and Kagome ignored the bowing demons and servants as they passed by with a flash. The banging on the wall/barrier had stopped suddenly and Kagome looked hopeful that Kouga had given up.

"Kagome, he hasn't given up." Sesshomaru said without looking at her. He looked like his usual poker faced self but Kagome saw his deadly face and shivered. She hoped that look would never be directed towards her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into an embrace and told her not to worry then let her go, preparing to leave the barrier and kick some wolf butt.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	16. His

_Chapter 16: His _

_Last time: "Kagome, he hasn't given up." Sesshomaru said without looking at her. He looked like his usual poker faced self but Kagome saw his deadly face and shivered. She hoped that look would never be directed towards her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into an embrace and told her not to worry then let her go, preparing to leave the barrier and kick some wolf butt._

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 16. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and enjoy reading this chapter. _

* * *

_-Sesshomaru- (on his way out to the barrier) _

To say that he was pissed was putting it too nicely. Here he was minding his own business, about to mate Kagome and then this annoying wolf had to come and mess it all up. Why couldn't people mind their own business for once? **HIS** mate Kagome was worried that something would happen to the both of them if they started a fight. Charming that she cared about the well being of him, but caring for the wolf was unacceptable, friend or not. It was like he said, there were no such things as friends when it involved demons.

_-Kouga- _

He was pissed that the demon lord had the audacity to claim what was (and will be) his! Why couldn't both the Inu brother's stay away from Kagome? **He **loved Kagome…**He **was the one thatcared for Kagome…**.He** wanted Kagome to be his…**He** would make Kagome his mate and to hell with everyone else! Kagome was **HIS**…

Hakaku sighed as he watched his leader and longtime friend Kouga think about none other than Kagome. Would he never get a clue? He was going to get his ass kicked or worse! This wasn't Inuyasha they were dealing with this time! It was Sesshomaru, a demon lord and he didn't think that he (Sesshomaru) would take it lightly if Kouga continued to claim Kagome as his. Hakaku didn't think pissing and meddling with Sesshomaru for so long was a good idea. Kouga might as well be dead when it came to Sesshomaru and what he saw as his.

And that wasn't just it either. They were endangering the females in the castle by trying to destroy the barrier. He didn't think that many guards and samurai would appreciate (or were for that matter) trying to harm the Lady of the western lands. It was enough to piss off any demon.

Maybe it should've been Hakaku that became the leader of the wolf pack. It did seem that he had more common sense than the delusional (yes sadly, he must call his old friend Kouga that) Kouga who was always in his land of 'Kagome.' Sometimes the guy couldn't just take a hint.

_-Inside the barrier- (with Kagome) _

She bit her lip in apprehension. She was mad. How _dare_ Kouga try and attack the palace when he **KNEW** that he couldn't possibly get in and plus Sesshomaru was now going to kick his ass. He was her friend, yes but now (she had no qualms) that Sesshomaru would kill him. He had brought his pack with him hoping that she could see how much he (and his pack) cared about her. She groaned inwardly as she watched Sesshomaru gracefully walk out of the barrier, his hair swaying behind him. Damn that wolf! Just **GAH!!!** Dammit! _Shimatta!_ He was taking away 'her and Sesshomaru time' and now he would die….

_-Miroku- _

Maybe he should follow Lord Sesshomaru? Surely he knew that he (Sesshomaru) didn't need his help in anything but Miroku was the peacemaker of all but the possibility of killing and peace between these particular demons was slim, this he knew all too well. Damn. He didn't take Sesshomaru for a peace-loving guy unless Kagome stopped him? Yeah right. He'd probably growl at her and order her to back down before she got herself hurt in the battle. But the term 'hurt' came in many different versions…..so which one was he talking about?

"Houshi?" Sango asked in a soft voice from next to him. He was up to something. Maybe he wanted to save the pathetic wolf from certain and upcoming death? Using her extensive demon-slayer training and knowledge she said, "Don't you dare try anything stupid! This is Sesshomaru's battle with Kouga. Kouga wants Sesshomaru's mate! So you might end up dead if caught in the line of battle!" She hissed. Then she shook her head suddenly and said (not believing she was going to say this) "If you promise not to move an inch I'll let you grope me…" and Miroku just gaped at her, mouth open like he was a fish out of water.

_-Inuyasha- (Sesshomaru's study) _

Where was he? He remembered quarrelling with Miroku and Sango in a hallway and then there was major pain. That's right. He'd been hurt and had gotten more injured since he hit a wall. He shook his head. What were the odds that someone could slam so hard into a wall _backwards_and fall unconscious like that? Suddenly he sniffed the air and growled. Kouga was here! And he sensed a very pissed off Sesshomaru whose anger and demon's rage was slowly rising. Just great. Peachy. And he took off out of the palace to see if he could help or save that damn wolf's life if at all possible.

Sure he hated Kouga but he didn't need to die for it! It wasn't his (Kouga's) fault that he was a delusional doofus! A lot of demons liked Kagome so how many were there that Sesshomaru would kill? 'All of them' Inuyasha thought grimly and zipped out of the palace as fast as he could.

_-Outside the barrier- _

Sesshomaru stepped out of the barrier and gave Kouga a cool and cold look which made the others in Kouga's pack shiver in fear but of course, oblivious Kouga hadn't caught Sesshomaru's look which promised sudden death.

"Hey Kouga?" Hakaku said. Kouga looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"What is it? I'm trying to kill this bastard here, this woman-stealer!" Kouga said and turned back to Sesshomaru who gave him a smirk.

"And how pray tell has this Sesshomaru _stolen_ your woman wolf? Tell this Sesshomaru does she bare your scent or mark? Have you claimed her as yours? Are you currently courting her? I don't see you winning courting rights on her. A possible rejection from Kagome-sama?" Kouga bared his fangs at him but Sesshomaru paid him no heed. When Kouga gave him no answer for a couple of minutes Sesshomaru said softly, "I thought not."

"Spilling such insignificant blood as yours is no interest to this Sesshomaru….however," but then Sesshomaru stopped talking as something more important suddenly caught his attention.

"And so what?! So what if Kagome doesn't have my mark on her yet?! She's never _declined_ my offer to mate her has she?!" Kouga said coldly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw his half-brother _'flying'_ towards them.

"How dare you say such lies about Kagome you** BASTARD**!!!!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly appearing out of the barrier and unleashing his sword. "You just can't admit defeat or admit that she chose this bastard half-brother of mine!" Sesshomaru growled at him but Inuyasha paid him no heed. Great and just like Inuyasha too. Here Inuyasha was, trying to defend him but insulting him at the same time. Just what little brothers were for. And when had Inuyasha accepted them as potential mates? Was he getting smart? Or maybe he wasn't as daft as Sesshomaru had first thought?

But Inuyasha popping out of no where wasn't what had caused Sesshomaru's attention to drift away from Kouga. Seriously it was mentioned above that it was someone _important _to Sesshomaru and not his insignificant brother, well half-brother in this case.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said not happy that she had left the safety of his castle.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said confused paused in mid-air. (who was about to claw Kouga's eyes out)

"Kagome my woman! How are you? I've been dreaming about you since…" Kouga started happily.

Both brother's glared at him, eyes turning red and said, **"She is not yours!" **Then they glared at each other and Kouga's pack looked at the three nervously. They wanted to avoid fighting if at all possible. Leaving Kouga was not an option. It would make their pack look weak and would make the other's think that Kouga was a bad alpha leader. Of course they stood by his side and would fight along with him but they wanted to avoid confrontation with this particular Demon Lord. He was not only pissed at them but his half-brother was now butting into his battle. And to top it all off, Kagome came sauntering into their battle, into the line of fire which made Sesshomaru's beast upset with his intended mate. Yes, they knew she was that. Though Kouga decided to ignore that fact.

She thought it her duty to protect the three blockheads from battle, knowing them they'd kill each other without a single thought. Sesshomaru's beast wanted to protect her, Inuyasha seemed surprised to see her now standing by Sesshomaru's side and Kouga well he was just Kouga (and perhaps a dead youkai the way that both inu brother's were glaring at him.)

'He brought our mate into danger. Into the line of fire! Kill him now!' Sesshomaru's beast said battling to be let loose.

'No. You are a mindless killer and will kill everyone else when angered.' Sesshomaru said inwardly to his beast. 'This Sesshomaru will kill whoever he wishes.'

'And upset our mate? You know she doesn't like bloodshed!' his beast said.

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. Maybe if he had Kagome's permission? Wait! He didn't need _her permission _to kill whoever she wanted him to or didn't want him to. Kouga wanted **HIS** mate and that was all he needed to take him out of the world of the living for good.

"Kouga! Leave right now if you don't want to die by Sesshomaru's hands! I don't love you and you need to understand that fact! **I LOVE SESSHOMARU** and no one else!!!!!" Kagome said angrily, fisting her hands.

_-Dead silence from everyone- (cue the crickets) _

Confusion from the pack…..

An incredulous look from Inuyasha (from Kagome's declaration of love)

A very happy and proud Sesshomaru beast…(**HIS **mate chose him!)

A pissed off look from Kouga….(looked like Kagome finally broke though his stubborn brain)

A look of determination from Kagome….

And what was going to happen now. The tension was thick and everyone felt it. Who would be the first to speak? Kagome's unusual words caused a dead silence from everyone. Really those weren't everyday words you use in normal conversations. Kagome… this was all her fault….but at least there was no bloodshed. Always a plus for her but not for the blood hungry demons who would've loved to kick some ass.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 16. _

_Will Kouga die? Will his pack get smart and leave him behind? Miroku's finally speechless since Sango said something lecherous back, his hand frozen to his side rather than rubbing her ass. _

_Until next time!_

_Please read and review! _

_Word bank: _

_**Shimatta**__**-**__Dammit _


	17. History

_Chapter 17: History_

_Last time: And what was going to happen now. The tension was thick and everyone felt it. Who would be the first to speak? Kagome's unusual words caused a dead silence from everyone. Really those weren't everyday words you use in normal conversations. Kagome… this was all her fault….but at least there was no bloodshed. Always a plus for her but not for the blood hungry demons who would've loved to kick some ass. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. And check out my new fanfic 'Pardon?' (Sess X Kag) character death in this chapter. I didn't want to make it too gruesome…_

* * *

_-Outside the barrier- _

All demons were silent as they slowly took in Kagome's words. Inwardly Sesshomaru was happy but now really wasn't the time to make declarations of love! They were in the middle of a battle. Really women and their timing sometimes. And here Kagome and him were busy in his chambers before Kouga decided to butt in. Kagome even said that he needed to finish this business with Kouga before they mated. He wasn't so sure he agreed with her. He wanted to mate her.

'**Yes. Listen to mate. Keep her happy.'** Sesshomaru's beast said.

"So this means that my woman likes inu's better than ookami's?" Kouga said, her words finally sinking in. He was hurt and wanted to kill someone, that being standing in front of him, Sesshomaru. How dare he take his woman away from him and from right under his nose too! "I saw her first Sesshomaru!" Kouga said sounding like an upset child that lost his favorite toy.

"I beg to differ. It was this Sesshomaru who saw her first." Sesshomaru said coolly. This wolf was wasting his precious time.

"That's right Wolf-breath!" Inuyasha said pitching in.

"This Sesshomaru does not require your help in this matter hanyou." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice as he eyed the ookami that dared call Kagome 'his woman.' How degrading to be reduced to be _labeled_ as such…._intended mate_ yes…but as 'his woman?' it sounded downright barbaric.

_-Inside- _

Miroku's eyebrow was twitching. He was at a real loss at what to do. He was dying to go out of the barrier and see what was happening and possibly avoid bloodshed but then again he was dying to grope Sango. This was difficult indeed! What should he do? What was more important? Sango was of course! And he knew that Sesshomaru and now that Inuyasha was there too could handle Kouga. His pack weren't about to attack them.

"Why don't you just understand Wolf? That Kagome belongs to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Did this ookami have cobwebs for brains?

"You cannot OWN Kagome like she's your possession! She is a person!" Kouga said.

"You're one to talk." Inuyasha mumbled. Yeah with Kouga and all his… 'My woman this' and 'my woman that' you'd think that Kagome didn't have a choice or could make decisions on her own.

Kagome hmphed at the pair of them and crossed her arms. Such boys! They were arguing like children! Kouga had crossed the line and it was aggravating her. Knowing that she had to address Sesshomaru with respect in public she said, "Sesshomaru-sama I have no problems with it." Kagome said and sauntered back into the barrier. His beast sighed with unknown relief. Good. Mate was gone. And safe from this barbarian who dared call Kagome his.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kouga called after her. But she ignored him and walked off. Inuyasha looked from Kouga and Kagome's retreating back, sighed and raced after Kagome.

"Oi! Wench wait for me!" Inuyasha called zipping after her. Honestly that girl had a mind of her own sometimes and never listened!

Sesshomaru turned around and gave Kouga a glare. "It appears your time has run out ookami," Sesshomaru said, claws glowing with green poison.

"Oh? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Kouga said cockily, arms on his hips. This Lord would never understand that Kagome was his!

"You're about to become a piece of history." Sesshomaru said in an evil voice. His hands wrapped around Kouga's neck and screams were heard. The poison penetrated his neck as Kouga slowly choked and coughed dying slowly. Sesshomaru, enjoying every second.

His pack grimaced but no one moved to help. They had no desire to die, especially by Sesshomaru's angered beast. Hakaku sighed as he motioned his pack to retreat. This wasn't the way he wanted to become pack leader by his friend Kouga dying. Slowly everyone raced back to the den, avoiding catching Sesshomaru's attention.

_-Inside the barrier- _

Inuyasha grimaced as he heard Kouga. He deserved it but he was glad that it wasn't him that Sesshomaru was killing. He had no desire to die by his half-brother's hands.

"Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" Sango said rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said. She wasn't so sure about Sesshomaru though. She knew he was going to kill Kouga and she didn't want to see it. She knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway. She was glad when Inuyasha followed her back inside the barrier though. It seemed like she could use some support. "I'm just not so sure about Kouga though." Kagome shook her head as both made their way over to the castle, ignoring the calls of the boys. Kouga was history. And that's all there was to it.

"Oi! Wench! Wait for me!" Inuyasha said. "Where you running off to? It'd better not be 'that' room! Hell knows I can't even get into the royal wing! I think we'd all be better off in the study and waiting for Sesshomaru. Well after he's done cleaning himself up. Nasty stuff. Bloodshed." Miroku had this lecherous look on his face and Sango glared at him. She knew what the hentai was thinking.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He stared down at the unmoving dead body at his feet and something that appeared like a smirk came and went on his face. His beast cheered that the enemy was dead but nothing showed on Sesshomaru's poker face.

'Kagome. His woman indeed.' He thought and walked back into the barrier of his castle where Kagome was, his Kagome. He was surprised when Kagome just up and gave him the okay to kill Kouga like she had. Maybe she too, was indeed sick and tired of the wolf?

**'Mate is saying she loves us!'** his beast said.

'indeed.' Sesshomaru thought and walked into the barrier. This would be a day remembered in history, when said, little Miko of the Shikon gave her mate, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands the okay to kill one of her friends because he was constantly claiming her as his. but Kagome belonged to Sesshomaru and to him alone.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 17. _

_Please read and review! _

_Kouga: "You killed me! Was this really necessary? You could've just had me run off with my pack!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "My fic baka! and you still would come and claim Kagome wouldn't you?" _

_Kouga: '..........' _


	18. Harmony

_Chapter 18: Harmony_

_Last time: __'indeed.' Sesshomaru thought and walked into the barrier. This would be a day remembered in history, when said, little Miko of the Shikon gave her mate, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands the okay to kill one of her friends because he was constantly claiming her as his. but Kagome belonged to Sesshomaru and to him alone._

_Lady Nefertiti: This is the __**last chapter**__ of this fanfic… So don't forget to review for the last one! Enjoy reading! _

* * *

_-Study- _

Everyone was waiting for Sesshomaru in his study and yes even Kagome who'd rather be waiting in his bedroom anyways, that wasn't the point. Inuyasha was irritating her and she'd like nothing more than to hurt him. He was twitching his fingers and kept pacing. What was his deal? Had it not been for Sesshomaru walking in at that very second she would've marched over and kicked him where it hurts…really bad. Who was Inuyasha to order her around or rather treat her like baggage? It was like he was acting like her mate or something. Grrr him!!!

She didn't feel bad that Sesshomaru, had perhaps killed Kouga off, as sad as it sounded. The wolf deserved it for his constant advances and claims of her. It was enough for her mate Sesshomaru to kill him (which he did).

"Okay let me get this straight…." Inuyasha started finally looking at Kagome with a look that said, _'WTF! You love my brother! How dare you! You're mine…you shard-detector you!'_ "I finally found out that you love my brother which is odd considering the fact that you are kinda betraying us and anyways…." But sadly he was cut off by Kagome who didn't appreciate being called a person who betrayed her pack.

"I thought you were injured Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly, still angered that he'd dragged her in here and now all that rubbish he was spouting... "Well if you're not then…."

"SIT!!!!"

**(BOOM!) **

**#$%$^&^*$^#$%#$%#$%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"He will never learn will he?" Sango said sighing and looked down at his fallen form and Kagome just huffed. A job well done and it looked like they'd be here in the palace for a while. Sesshomaru and her were supposed to mate after he (Sesshomaru) killed Kouga! But no, she was in for a full fledge confession/confrontation from Inuyasha himself. What was he…Her father? Huh?

_Speaking of never learning……_

**(GROPE, GROPE) **

**SLAP!!!**

And a swirly eyed monk fell next to Inuyasha's fallen form. Yes. It looked like they'd be here quite for a while. "Why can't he just keep his hands to himself?" Sango said blushing red. She sat down on the couch and sighed staring her beloved monk's fallen form. It'd be a while till he got up but then again she had said that if he stayed within the castle barriers he could grope her. How dumb was she? She was turning into a female Miroku! Good God! Someone help her! Suddenly she felt guilty and prepared for a full fledge apology to her Monk when he was healed. He did have a head of made of steel (so she wasn't worried about it breaking)

"Hn." Sesshomaru said while stepping into the study. Drama never ceased to end with this pack but he wasn't complaining. He did a job well done too. Killing Kouga that is….

'**That's right!'** his beast said proudly. He was slowly weeding out the competition for Kagome. He would win her and wasn't now a good time? The males out of this pack were out of commission for a while and Sango seemed to be a mix of confusion and uncertainty staring at the Monk.

'Pity though.' Sesshomaru thought shaking his head regally. He then proceeded to take Kagome's hand and lead her out of the study. "We shall return Taijiya. Keep an eye on these…worthless pack members." 'Alpha indeed' he thought looking down at Inuyasha's eagle-like fallen form. At least he didn't damage the study too much but he'd have to talk to Kagome about 'sitting' Inuyasha outside from now on. It wouldn't do for her to ruin the castle and the door closed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Kagome said pleasantly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said nothing. She should've guessed or maybe she was just playing along? The Wolf was dead so _what _did that mean? They passed by guards and servants who bowed and he ignored them concentrating on only his mate and her pleasant scent. He opened the door that led to his chambers and smirked. He was so going to enjoy this and after this no one would claim or assume that Kagome was theirs….

"Uhm you know Sesshomaru…" Kagome began nervously. She'd never done this before so…

'_Whaat? You want some company now? Someone to monitor and watch you while you 'do it' with him hmm?' her conscious berated her. _

Noo… Kagome thought turning red but…Kagome thought as he shut the door with a 'bang!' behind him. He-he now she was alone with him….

_-Study- _

Sango was sitting on the comfy couch waiting for both boys to wake up. Looked like both girls had hit them both really hard this time….She sighed at smiled softly at their knocked out forms. Sometimes things would never change. This was like a tradition to their pack, although usually Inuyasha got knocked out and 'sat' when Kagome wanted to go home.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Suddenly, without any given notice he pushed her against the wall, holding her by the shoulders. "Kagome." He growled dangerously into her neck. He pressed his body against her and she smiled softly running her hands through his gorgeous locks. She could feel him...and took a sharp intake of breath. God she loved him so much. It didn't matter if she was labeled as the 'lady of the west' already even if she hadn't been then she would've dragged him to a far off spot in the dark and did the 'dirty' with him, even though he didn't want it and she would've even gone as far as drugged him! Consequences be damned.

A blush ran down her neck as she recalled when she started to have feelings for the baka who had dared insult her way back when. And here he was (well both) making out like no tomorrow and about to mate. How such things changed sometimes. But it wouldn't do for her to bring that up because they were hurtful words from him and surely he felt bad for it as well even though he hadn't voiced them aloud.

Insulting her entire kind and certain quotes she wouldn't ever forget. Of course if she brought that up now, Sesshomaru would just drag her to the nearest available room and prove her wrong/otherwise and a dark blush stained her cheeks.

_-Flashback- _

_It was when she saw him standing like an angel scoffing down at Inuyasha from that large demon. Seeing her, he had used those degrading words on her. Sure they stung a little but he didn't know any better right? It was the way he was brought up and what he saw and learned. It was enough to make anyone bitter and cold. _

'_These human creatures.' _

'_A taste from father.' _

_And Kagome was a forgiving person…_

_-End Flashback- _

He started licking her neck and whispered, "What are you thinking about koi? You seem to be aroused more than ever."

"Nothing interesting." Her words started stumbling out. Why couldn't she speak?! She could feel the wetness and she swallowed laughing at herself. "This is so umm…ahhh… Sesshomaru." Kagome said as his hands played with her breasts. It kinda tickled. He didn't seem to be listening to her…. He seemed to be preoccupied at moment with her breasts….She would never understand why the male species always found them so utterly fascinating.

"Sesshomaru?" she said as he carried her and laid her down on the bed desperately trying to remove her clothing. There was a low growl rumbling in his chest now as he was unable to restrain himself under the pressure of his beast who found her as his and demanded that he take her now. He felt himself harden and he shifted her body over her pressing his throbbing erection against her. She shut her eyes for a second, swallowed and said what she had been dying to say since forever. "I want you _now_ Sesshomaru." Well it sounded more like an order….He could've laughed had he been anyone else.

"Are you ready?" he asked breath a little ragged and she nodded. He licked her belly button and moved lower and parted her legs softly and pushed his member deep into her. It hurt and she bit her lip trying not to scream but couldn't help it. She should've erected a barrier. Kagome felt his powerful thrusts into her and closed her eyes. She matched each of his powerful thrusts and Kagome cried out as she reached her orgasm and he sank his fangs into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He leaned down and licked it clean. He looked down at her, she was still breathing hard as he whispered into her ear,

"Are you alright? Did it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome who had a rosy blush on her face and Sesshomaru with a smug expression on his face.

"No." Kagome said smiling up at her mate….. Sesshomaru.

_-Study- _

Inuyasha groggily got up from his crater and looked around. Hentai monk on ground. (No surprise there) No Kagome. No Sesshomaru. Just plain silence. He saw Sango sitting on the couch looking at him now.

"Hey do you know where Kagome is?"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: The end! _

_Please read and review for this last chapter!!!_


End file.
